Voyeur
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Andy sees something she shouldn't! Every act has its consequences, if only all were as delicious as this lol. Disclaimer:- They're not mine i'm just having fun with them :P. Femslash, Miranda/Andy. Smut right from the outset peeps! RnR please! COMPLETE!
1. Voyeur

_**Ok this was MEANT to be a one shot...but it got away from me even more than the last one and has ended up as a chapter fic...so far 5 chapters are written and i shall be posting one a day :D. i think I only have about one left to write. So much for a small one shot...i really can't stop these two lol. Another Mirandy one (don't hurt me huddy fans...i will update ma house fics as soon as i promise!!) once i write the last chap of this i shall crack onto the huddy for a bit...try and complete at least one if not two of ma fics :). **_

**_Ok second time writing Mirandy...I tell you Miranda is not an easy cookie to write...but hell i'm having fun with her lol. Tis smut from the offset not for the light hearted peeps...NOT WORK FRIENDLY...i've learnt that lesson the hard way with mirandy smut lol! Thank you for all the lovely reviews for slip of the wrist :)...they all made me feel warm and fuzzy inside lol! hopefully this will make you all feel warm inside too but for a completely different reason :p._**

**_I am planning a few more mirandy vids too i have at least two in the works if not a few more (yes i will do huddy at some point too peeps)!!. if you want to check out the two i've done so far they're on youtube. i'm called flitterbug18 on there and the vids are to closer by ne-yo and orginal sin by phixx :). Check em out :D. _**

**_thats all from me :)_**

**_enjoy (and no drooling over the keyboard lol)_**

**_Scarlett xx_**

**_p.s. In this andy hasn't left after paris...there was no other way it would work really. _**

**--SS--**

**Voyeur**

It was hot and stuffy, the heat of the subway melting her clothes to her body as she forced her way through the all the people. Her anger only incensed by the immovable crowd baring her way to the doors. She could have been home by now, cool water crashing over her skin as she rinsed away all the dirt of the day and any metaphorical bruises.

But one moment of stupidity, a single second of thoughtlessness resulted in her having to turn back once she'd realised her mistake. Most jobs she would leave it till tomorrow, apologise, and carry on as normal, but not this one. Working at runway there was no room for mistakes, the binds so tight they constricted you from even uttering a single breath out of place. Everything had to be perfect.

So here she was, hurrying back to the office in the late hours of the evening. Having left at half ten it would be almost midnight when she walked through the darkened doors once more, all because she'd forgotten a load of scarves for a single shoot tomorrow. It would have only taken a ten minute detour to collect them the following day, but if she wanted to get up at a reasonable hour and still arrive half an hour before her dictated time she had to collect them now. At least this time there was no one waiting for her at home to complain when she walked through the door at some early hour of the morning.

Nate had declared he was taking a break from it all before Paris, and she hadn't seen him since. She felt she should be more devastated. She blamed the lack of emotion on the fact that her day didn't leave room for tears, her mind attempting to ease a guilty conscience and the fact her relationship had died long before she realised, it had been a thing of convenience, up until the point it was a convenience anymore, and it ended…just like that.

She sighed, body aching as she hurried up the escalators, holding back a curse as her shoe slipped from her heel. She stumbled, scrabbling it up, get thrashed about by everyone as she fumbled it back on to her foot before ploughing into the throng once more.

The subway never slept, but for once she wished she could. She was tired, her mind screaming from over work. Sleep, when it graced her, was jittery, mind never relaxing always alert, too afraid to settle knowing something could be demanded of it in a minutes notice.

The cool air hit her skin as she hurried out onto the sidewalk, heels clacking against the concrete almost a constant tempo as she raced towards Elias-Clark, the building looming up ahead, lights shimmering in the windows. It was almost completely shrouded in darkness, most people now curled up warm in their beds getting ready for another day.

She whirled through the revolving door, a quick wave of her pass to the night guards and shot through the barrier, a lift already open and waiting for her, a small element of luck on her side.

The hallways were dark, the silence unnerving almost seeming surreal, so used to the panic that usually ensued within these walls, organised chaos, everyone skittering back and forth, all in the aim of keeping Miranda happy, after all within the world of fashion her opinion was the only one that mattered, as Nigel was constantly reminding her.

She often wondered if the woman was human.

She could just imagine, little red horns sticking up out of Miranda's silver locks of hair, a demon for ever cracking her whip, hell on earth, and she was the ruler.

What would the woman be like behind closed doors, warm, kind, loving? Andy couldn't see it, the thought of Miranda Priestly actually experiencing any affectionate emotions bordering beyond tolerance was incomprehensible, the woman had a permanent sneer smeared across her face, blue eyes constantly piercing down her nose, boring into people making them squirm.

Andy sighed at she rounded the final corner, pushing the glass doors open into the outer office. They swung silently, not making a single creak, moving through the air without a word…ghost like. Andy's shoes were softened by the carpet, her footfalls not even noticeable if her ears hadn't been so alert for sound.

Creeping forward she went to dive under her desk, but a subtle noise made her freeze body snapping upright. She almost lost her footing in panic, hand steadying herself on the desk, head whirling round trying to find the culprit. She could hear breathing, tiny, light pants, each little gasp tainted with the tiniest of moans. Her eyes flicked back and forth hunting, ears straining to hear where the noise was coming from, searching in vain for its source.

She tiptoed forward, forgetting about the scarves, uncaring that this would make her even later, after all, she had nothing left to go home to. She had time to sate her curiosity, knowing no one could complain. She would have felt liberated, being able to do what her mind wished if it wasn't so focused, feet shuffling, creeping closer to the doors of Miranda's office.

She frowned, heart hammering nerves on edge, fearful of what she would find, ignoring the little tinge of excitement that flared through her body. Her mind wasn't able to comprehend what it was hearing. She knew the noise's, the passionate little moans and gurgles, sounds of sexual pleasure. Her first thought was someone was in there doing it on Miranda's desk. For some reason the idea pieced her in anger, outrage that anyone could stoop to that level of disrespect. She didn't understand why she cared, the woman had never mattered to her before, at least that's what she told herself, although Nate's opinion still rang often in her ears,_ 'the one whose calls you always answer, that's the relationship your in.'_

She was just doing her job.

Inching closer, her immediate opinion changed. The person who was inside was alone, a single voice, light airy, most definitely female. What woman would be daring enough to get herself off in the editors office. Wouldn't fear of discovery be enough to cool the edge, fear keeping any form of heat and desire away. Unless they got off on getting caught, but even then, doing it at the devils desk was taking daring to a new extreme.

The door was cracked, nothing but moonlight leaking out. Curling her fingers round the doorframe, Andy gritted her teeth, pushing ever so slightly. It moved without a sound. Andy released a silent sigh of relief, eyes looking towards the heaven, internal thanks. Mind returning to the task at hand she assumed, judging by the noises, the person within would be too distracted to notice…so she snuck a peak round the door.

Her hand came up to her mouth, mind forcing her throat to swallow a cry of surprise.

It was Miranda, the woman's head thrown back, mouth gaping, little gasps leaking with every subtle flick of her wrist. Moonlight glinted on the smooth column of her throat, illuminating the expression on her face.

The sneer had firmly gone, replaced with a perfect image of ecstasy. Andy swallowed, eyes caressing over the picture in front of her. Miranda's skirt was hitched up around her waist, legs spread, fingers burrowed between them, thrusting in and out with elegant ease. She could see the woman's juices glistening on her fingers, the light catching her essence before the digits were plunged between her thighs once more. Her actions weren't ones of a controlled, respectful editor; they were fast, frenzied, palm grinding against swollen flesh. She bucked, hips rolling, other hand coming up, burrowing beneath her shirt, fingers slipping beneath the little line of exposed lace. Andy could imagine what lied beneath the layers of cloth, Miranda's polished nails twisting the hardened bud of her nipple between her fingers.

A moan burst from Miranda's lips, the sound feral to Andy's ears, desperate. Sinking her teeth into her lip, she forced her eyes away, shocked at the sight of her boss, open and exposed, more vulnerable than Andy could have ever imagined her.

She _was_ human after all, with basic instincts and desires that needed to be sated…but why was she sating them herself. Andy would bet her life on the fact that there were any number of men out there who would get down on their hands and knees for Miranda Priestly and put there tongues to good use.

Even with her eyes shut Andy couldn't prevent her ears from hearing every subtle sound, even the sound of Miranda's fingers pumping in and out. She swallowed, attempting to ignore the pulse that wracked her frame. It thrummed between her legs, a well know ache already forming against Andy's will.

This couldn't be happening, her body rebelling against her, flaring up from the images and sounds of her boss finger fucking herself before her eyes.

'Oh god.'

The passionate words drew Andy's attention back to the sight once more. Unable to tear her eyes away for long, she was drowning in the image, body starved and hungry. Lack of sex was the only explanation, her body soaking itself at the sight of another woman. She longed to be touched, the pain of need almost unbearable. She swallowed, ignoring her internal protest at what she was about to do, disbelief edging the corners of her mind. She racked her fingers up the outside of her thigh, the material of her dress rippling between her fingers. Her tongue snaked out wetting her lips, a reflex reaction, wishing she had the taste of Miranda on her tongue. Her thumbs stroked the inside her thigh, gentle circles, each time inching closer, almost daring herself, forcing herself to let go, give in. She dragged her nails over the lace of her panties, almost gasping, sensitive nerves already on edge, seduced from sight alone. The panel was warm, wet, quim throbbing, preparing itself to be penetrated.

Stemming any noise with her left hand, knuckles buried between her teeth, she slid a finger between her labia, gliding through liquid heat, stroking two fingers over the little bundle of nerves. Her knees almost gave out from the sensation, internal muscles clamping down as shocks jolted from her touch. Opening her eyes, she focused on the scene playing out before her, picturing herself between Miranda's open thighs. She'd take her time, kissing the soft supple skin, grazing her lips over the inside of the editor's thigh, teeth nipping, grazing, making her moan.

She slid two fingers in, a groan stemmed by her hand. She could hear Miranda's breathing increase, little cries as she hit a sweet spot deep inside. Andy thrust her fingers, matching Miranda's pace, eyes never leaving the editors hand, fingers vanishing into her pussy. Andy had never fingered herself so frantically, needing it fast and hard, body wishing for more, wanting Miranda's hands on her, the woman's tongue swirling over her clit, lapping her slit all over, sharp hard flicks, dipping her tongue inside, twisting, twirling. Andy would return the favour; even eat Miranda at the same time, Miranda's pussy poised over her mouth as she fucked Andy with her tongue. She wanted to consume Miranda, make her scream, break passed the barrier she was hiding behind. Andy wanted the woman who was before her now, passionate, wanton. Andy wanted Miranda to be that way because of her, make her lose control, make her let go.

She watched Miranda; eyes squeezed shut as her muscles spasmed, spine curving in pleasure as she came.

The image of Miranda, back arched as she orgasmed against Andy's tongue burst into her mind, aided by Miranda's whispers 'oh yes, god, yes,'

Andy moaned, cry leaking around her hand, mind not registering the noise leaking out into the silence, or the editors body going ridged, her eyes snapping open, dazed, dark, but fearful.

Andy shuddered, the residuals of ecstasy shivering through her. Her head had fallen forward, body overwhelmed with sensation, the most powerful orgasm blowing her mind. Her eyes flickered open, breathing in deep. Her teeth had cut into her skin, almost breaking the surface. She let it fall limply from her side, ears pricking up at the absence of noise, the silence seeming deadly. Stealing herself, fear already flooding through her, she lifted her head, and stared into a pair of bright blue eyes, ones which were now staring right back.

She ran.

Teetering on her heels as she hurried round the corner, mind in turmoil, panicked. She'd been seen, her desire exposed before the one woman who would abuse it. Miranda would ruin her. In all the panic there was a single element of hope. Miranda knew she'd been watched, but did she know by who? Andy had almost been completely hidden, the shadows shielding her features.

She hurried down the stairs, not willing to wait for the lift, breath in short sharp gasps, stinging her lungs, piercing with every strangled breath. Racing across the foyer she ignored the curious look of the guards, launching herself out the doors into the cool night air, feet pounding against the side walk as she fled; the scarves long forgotten.

TBC

--SS--

**_it begins...:D. let me know what you think peeps...reviews are love :). thanks for reading -have a cupcake-!! hugs SS xxxx_**


	2. Voyeur 2

**_Here we are, next chapter as promised lol...the things I do for you! Any request about how this fic should go is a little problematic as its kinda already written. But i'll take everything on board for like future pieces of writing :)._**

**_This one is more of an aftermath, rather than smutty chapter...however there is more smut to come very soon me promise!! I'm a little sleepy so I shall be heading to bed. Hope you enjoy this one...i've tried to keep Miranda as in character as possible...let me know how i've done...she's a tough little devil to perfect!_**

_**hope you enjoy peeps, thanks for reading!!**_

_**Scarlett xxx**_

**--SS--**

**Voyeur (2/?)**

She felt frozen; the previous heat flooding her veins had given way to an icy feeling of dread. She'd been seen, someone had been watching her, seen her in a way in which even her husbands hadn't. She never let go, unable to completely relax, fearful of losing control in front of another person. She let them into her home, into her life, even into herself, but never beyond her metaphorical boundaries. A wall she never relinquished. And someone had just walked right by without her even noticing.

She'd never felt so exposed.

She mentally scolded herself, angry for letting go. How could she have been so stupid? She just needed some relief, having not had a human's touch in so long, the ice queen, an untouchable.

Her husband stopped touching her long before their marriage ended, drinking himself into a stupor so he could forget the woman he lived with. The thought still stung, he hadn't wanted her, another one gone, she didn't know why she cared; they never worked well together even in their marital bed. He always got angry, ordering her to relax, frustrated when she didn't. He'd called her frigid in an argument, a claim she didn't deny.

She'd been working late, not wishing to return to an empty home, the girls were over a friend's. The house always felt so big and lonely without them, just her rattling around inside. So she chose to stay in the office, her sanctuary, something to hide behind. She didn't know why her thoughts had taken a sudden turn. She'd begun reflecting upon her relationships and why they always failed, the sex having been unsatisfactory in all. At least Jeremy had been able to bring her to orgasm; Steven hadn't even been able to do that. She'd given up faking it in the last few months; too angry to stroke his ego, smelling the alcohol on his breath, knowing he wouldn't remember the things he said to her in throws of passion the following day. He'd called out someone else's name once. She'd felt numb, no emotion, lying their staring at the ceiling as he humped away, blissfully unaware of what he'd just revealed.

So she'd been sat there in her office, mind focused and thoughtful, determination ebbing its way through her. She had only wanted to see if she could get herself off, succeed where all the men in her life had failed, after all she always said if you want something done properly you have to do it yourself, so that's what she did.

She'd assumed the floor was empty, the hour late. And even if people still resided in the building they would have had no reason to enter her office assuming she'd left for the night, not normally staying so late in the evening during the week, always wanting to return home in time to kiss the girls goodnight.

So she'd touched herself, for once letting herself go completely. Feeling secure in her office, her world. It had been exhilarating, feeling tingles flowing through her skin, igniting a dormant emotion, one she could have sworn was dead, and her husbands had believed never existed. It had taken her awhile to building up the courage to penetrate herself with her fingers, having rarely done it before. And she'd come, hard and fast against her own hand, body relishing in the feeling of relief, muscles loosening, only to clamp up again when she'd heard the cry. A sound of ecstasy that hadn't fallen from her own lips. It had taken her a moment to realise, mind clamouring fighting through a haze that had descended over her, the knowledge of what had happened slowly seeping through. Someone had gotten off on watching her. The sound, light, feminine, female.

A girl had been masturbating to the image of her fucking herself with her own fingers. Miranda swallowed at the feeling of heat that flared up at the thought, forcing it far away, disgusted at herself. She should be angry, hungry for revenge. But, the honest side of her, one she immediately silenced, told her she wasn't, maybe it was the orgasm, but all she felt was liberated, a little sense of pride. Someone had watched her, and wanted her. She shifted uncomfortably, shaking the feeling off; refusing to admit her emotions to herself. Her senses where kicking back in, the realisation that an underling, a _female_ underling, had metaphorically forced themselves on her. Some woman within these walls had abused their position, stepped over a forbidden line.

The question was who?

And she'd find out, what she'd do when she did she didn't know. But whoever it was, they didn't deserve to get away with spying on her. They'd invaded her personal space, and Miranda was a very private person. They'd gotten their pleasure; Miranda would willingly dish out the pain.

……………………

Shit…shit…shiiit.

Andy barrelled through her front door, heart pounding, a constant thrum of panic against her chest. She still didn't feel there was enough distance between them, locking the door behind her as though Miranda would burst through it a few minutes later.

She didn't remember the journey home, her mind overloaded with worry, so many ifs, buts and maybes.

_If only she hadn't gone back._

_If only she hadn't looked for the noise. _

_Maybe Miranda hadn't seen her, but what if she had?_

She was living in a nightmare, one of her own creation, but regardless of the worry, her mind wouldn't let go of the lingering images of Miranda in throws of ecstasy, the picture permanently imprinted on the forefront of her mind.

She stripped her clothes off, for once not caring where they fell, a bundle of labels falling in a pile at her feet. She hurried into the bathroom, turning the shower on, heat at an all time low as she ducked under the icy spray, gasping in shock as it hit her heated skin, stinging.

She scrubbed all over, trying to clean any evidence away. Slipping her hand between her legs, she was still wet, the residue of her orgasm still lingering on her lips. Rinsing it hurriedly she brought her arm up to scrub her left hand, crying out as the flannel scratched over the surface, aggravating the marks on her knuckles. Teeth marks. She grimaced, she'd have to hide them tomorrow, avoid awkward questions. They were bright red, deep, already scabbing over trying to heal; sadly they would still be very prominent the following morning.

Cursing Andy clambered out the shower, throwing on a pair of sweat pants, scraping her hair back off her face. The one thing she missed most from Nate was the grilled cheese sandwiches. Food, the biggest thing she missed, two years and that's all they're relationship mounted up to in the end. But she wasn't hungry, stomach clenched down, snakes writhing around inside, she wanted to be sick.

Turning the light out she dragged the cover up over her head, the silence deafening, her thoughts seeming so loud to her ears. Bolting up she scrabbled for the remote, clicking on some late night/early morning TV; Attempting to drown out her fears. She was exhausted, her body had been begging for sleep all day, but when she finally lied down, her mind refused to let go.

Eyes staring at the ceiling, counting the minutes go by, the time when she'd have to face up to her stupid mistake edging slowly closer.

……………………

The sunlight made her eyes sting, clambering up from the subway into the open air. It contradicted her mood, foreboding and dark, feeling as though she was walking to her death.

Andy had woken up very early that morning; a sense of calm washing over her for the first few minutes, thinking it had all been a nightmare, her over worked mind getting its revenge. That had been until she'd seen the bite marks, with a cry she'd fallen out of bed, staring down at the floor beneath her wishing it would swallow her up.

She'd tried to calm herself, feeding coffee to her already frazzled nerves probably hadn't been the best of ideas but she'd need it to get through the day, if Miranda let her live that was.

She'd practiced calming techniques while she dressed, praising herself on planning her outfits a week in advance, knowing she wouldn't have been able to think properly about colour co-ordination and accessories in her current mind frame. She'd gone over everything in her mind, feeding herself hope that Miranda hadn't seen her; maybe everything was going to be ok, if only she could keep her cool.

She'd hurried into Elias-Clark early, the sun having just begun blinking on the horizon. She'd grasped the scarves and sped out, not wishing to linger, learning from her mistakes. The shoot happened without a glitch, Andy thankfully arriving on time, scarves at the ready, everyone unaware of the trouble they'd caused, an innocent trigger. She'd chosen to get the subway back, the hustle and bustle not giving her the time to stew, but delaying the inevitable arrival at Runway.

And now here she was, almost at the end of her journey; the building panic wreaking havoc with her insides. She hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time, not believing she'd be able to hold anything down.

The building loomed up ahead, tall and foreboding, looking down at the little fashion ants that clattered through its doors. Steeling herself she began making her way up to the devils den. Her heels clicked with all the others, smiling at the day guard as she went through the barriers. She wandered into an open lift, bending to press the button. She almost cried out as she gazed back out into the foyer, eyes wide at the approaching site, ice cascading into her stomach. She darted forward as the whirlwind of Miranda Priestly blasted by into the lift she'd previously occupied.

Andy gulped, keeping her eyes down, barely able to hide the shiver the streaked over her frame. Memories from last night flared up, her mind fruitlessly trying to force them away, but they persisted, burning over her cheeks, blushing, a Scarlett hue. She gritted her teeth, angry at herself, unable to control her emotions. Her body language screamed guilty. She wanted to run, flee the scene of the crime. But anything out of the ordinary would be questioned, if Miranda didn't already know the answer. So with a heavy heart Andy stepped into the lift, doors slamming shut, as the metal prison carried her up to her fate.

The journey raced by, and all too soon she was stepping out into the reception; feet following the familiar path into the outer office. The floor was already alive with energy everyone rushing around, the aftermath of Miranda's entrance.

Clacking round the corner she almost froze, Miranda's office doors wide open, the woman herself seated inside. The same place she'd fucked herself the night before. She swallowed, head down, eyes focusing on the carpet, attempting to remain invisible. She sidled up to her desk, ducking down behind it now hidden from view, clutching the days plan like a lifeline.

She buried herself under her work, for once thankful the day left no room for thought.

TBC

--SS--

**_please leave a review and let me know what you think...only second time i've written femslash so all advice and guidance is welcome in the world of girl on girl lol. SS xxxx_**


	3. Voyeur 3

**_Hello peeps...as promised the next chap is up tonight. I have been very daring coming on the comp tonight...all of last night and most of today my siblings and mother have been putting me through the grill for always being on the comp and spending all my time writing...well screw em(in the nicest way possible lol)...I'm happy writing and i'm not going to stop. I will attempt to appease them in some way though...battles are won through compromise..right??. pouts. _**

**_Chapter 4 won't be up till monday at the earliest...i'm heading home tomorrow to visit a friend of mine and I won't have my laptop with me which has all the chapters on :(...I might be back on monday if my mother doesn't kidnap me lol...i will try my best to get it up as soon as..latest tuesday. I would never leave you longer than that!!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chap...again not smutty...unless you include certain thoughts lol. Its a mix of Andy's and Miranda's thoughts...again hope Miranda is in character...seems I did ok last time lets hope I do as well again :)._**

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews...i really am flattered blushes the response has been amazing!! _**

**_Hugs and cookies peeps...enjoy :)_**

**_Scarlett xxxx_**

--SS--

**Voyeur (3/?)**

'Andrea?'

She hadn't seen the girl all day, her assistant darting in and out the office running all manner of errands. Last night she hadn't slept, unnerved by what had happened, setting out a plan in her mind. She had been watching the women who worked for her all day, editors, designers, altering meetings bringing certain ones further forward so she could catch them unaware, studying their reactions body language anything to indicate their guilt. And yet she sensed nothing out of the ordinary. So either the woman was an incredibly good actress, or she hadn't found the guilty party yet. But she would, after all failure was not an option.

However right now she'd put her hunt to the side, her mind crying out for coffee; the lack of sleep finally catching up with her. 'Andrea?' What was taking the girl so long? She usually hurried when she called, her body in front of the desk before she'd even finished saying her name, sometimes before she'd even begun, the young girl predicting her every move. It would be unsettling if it wasn't so useful, and what Miranda had demanded of all her assistants all along, but only Andrea had managed to perfect it.

She'd felt a sense of satisfaction, watching Andrea grow before her eyes; transforming from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan; not that she'd ever say it. But for once in a very long time Andrea was failing her expectations. 'Andrea?'

The young girl finally appeared in her office, seemingly flustered, obviously rushed off her feet.

Miranda frowned, 'how many times must I call you to get you do your job?'

She looked down at the photographs splayed out on her desk, missing Andy's nervous shift, hands clenching.

'Bring me my coffee…that's all.' Her eyes flicked up, to glare at Andrea once more, only to widen when she realised the girl had already gone.

……………

She hurried out of the building, relief flooding her having escaped unscathed. _Miranda didn't know. _She'd frozen in fear when she'd heard her name being called. It had taken on an almost seductive tone, her ears betraying her, bringing the passion she'd felt for the woman the previous night, back with vengeance. She'd wanted her. That night Andy had wanted to be the one making Miranda moan. What shocked her was she still did, her desire hadn't disappeared, still flooding her veins every time the woman walked by. She felt confused, her body having never craved a female before. But it did now, her body soaking itself at the sound of her name falling from the editor's lips.

She'd had to steel herself, taking a deep breath, ignoring Emily's curious stares, darkening each time Miranda called. She'd moved herself to take Andy's place, triggering the young girl to jump to her feet and rush in going against her instincts, knowing the consequences would be dire if she ignored Miranda any longer. She didn't know what to expect, having avoided Miranda all day, she didn't know whether the woman knew her observers identity or not. As the day had progressed she'd felt a little more relaxed, thinking that Miranda would have chewed her out by now, but the lingering spark of fear was triggered by the fact that she could just be biding her time, an animal circling its prey before the final pounce.

But she'd escaped unscathed, Miranda not knowing who her _admirer_ was. It was the only title Andy could give herself without seeming seedy or dirty. In all honesty all she'd done was watch Miranda fuck herself, but it felt as though the women had given so much more. Andy had absorbed everything from that evening, right down to the vulnerability she never thought she'd see. A brief glimpse in Paris had vanished before she'd really recognised it for what it was but last night she'd watched unhindered as Miranda blossomed before her eyes. And she'd fallen…hard. Her heart now hammered every time the woman's name was mention. She'd been lured over to the other side, and as long as Miranda existed she didn't think she'd be leaving anytime soon. The devil had sunk its claws in and it didn't even know it had claimed another soul.

Shaking her mind free she darted over the road, weaving in and out of the traffic, her heart feeling a little lighter. Starbucks was busy, everyday commuters bustling inside. The Barista recognised her immediately, his eyes meeting hers over the crowd, already turning to make the coffee before she'd even ordered it. The queue dwindled quickly, the coffee ready and waiting when Andy got to the counter, already in a stand, a thick wad of tissue wrapped round it to protect her hands from the scolding heat.

She teetered back to Elias-Clark, balancing the coffee precariously in her hands, trying to hurry and get it back while it was still really hot and at the same time trying to avoid spilling any. It wasn't easy.

Finally she made it to the top, her heart hammering knowing she had to face Miranda again. While it was obvious the woman didn't know; Andy's own emotions were still red raw, feeling a little exposed and she didn't want the woman thrown in her face every few minutes. All she needed to do was deliver the coffee and calmly walk away, simple. She rushed in through the outer office doors; thankful Miranda was preoccupied, her attention absorbed by more articles and images littering the surface in front of her. Andy bent down to place the coffee to Miranda's right hand side…and made the mistake of looking down.

Her eyes bore through the glass to the sight beneath, skirt wrinkled a little, taught over strong thighs. She remembered how they'd looked, _shimmering in the moonlight, tense, fingers thrusting between them. _They shifted, uncrossing, skirt riding higher only to cross over again. The movement jolted Andy back to reality, body reacting of its own accord, a reflex reaction, pulling back, sending the coffee poised in her hand flying, the scolding liquid pouring over her hand as she cried out in pain.

Miranda flew backwards, papers clutched safely in her fingertips, avoiding the waterfall of brown liquid now consuming her desk. Andy felt sick, darting forward, using the wad of tissues to stem the flow as quickly as she could, too frightened to look up, knowing the glare she'd be getting would cut right through her flesh.

Desk clear she brought the wet wad up to deal with her own injuries, scrubbing at the now scolded skin.

She heard a slight inhale of breath, on instinct her head snapped up, looking at the source of the noise. Miranda's eyes were wide, staring down at Andy's burnt hand. Miranda couldn't be concerned, the woman never worried for any ones health apart from her own. Maybe she thought Andy couldn't do her job if her hand was injured…but it was only her left.

Her left…shit.

Andy's head snapped down again, eyes zeroing on the bite marks, now livid red and showing clearly, the foundation having been washed away by the burning coffee. Her gaze flicked up again, Miranda's eyes now meeting hers, head slowly tilting to the side in question, a frown emanating across her brow, lips narrowing. Andy could see her mind working behind her eyes, the stare becoming more intense with every second, piercing Andy to the spot. She felt like a bunny in the headlights, startled and unsure. She swallowed, taking a deep breath, clasping her left hand in her right, hiding the incriminating marks from view.

'Is there anything else I can do for you?'

Miranda remained silent, still staring. Andy forced herself to remain still, no nervous fidgeting, lips welded shut not wishing to give anything away. She met Miranda's eyes, defiantly, all the while wanting to run and cower behind her desk.

Finally Miranda shook her head, it moving an inch side to side, a negative confirmation.

'That's all.'

Her voice was icy, laced with poison.

Andy turned to leave, trying to hide her desire to run, body relaxing slightly as she neared the edge of the office.

'For now.'

Andy's head whirled round to look over her shoulder, startled at the look Miranda gave her, eyebrow raised almost challenging. Unable to make a sound, Andy forced down a shiver, facing away from temptation, forcing her feet forward. Muscles tense as she made her way back the sanctuary of her desk, a temporary solitude.

Calm before the storm.

TBC

--SS--

**_Thanks for reading please leave a review :)...they make me all warm and fuzzy!! lol...Smut will be returning very soon don't you worry :P. but atm...i'm building up the tension lol. smiles...i'm so evil. _**


	4. Voyeur 4

**_Chapter 4...up as early as I could!! This one is for azarove on LJ :) she gave me a gift lol check it out _****_community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/dvlwearsprada/244703.html#cutid1_****_ had to write the dots in because other wise blocks the address out...tis annoying like that. but if ya type it in to your web browser thingy (technical term there lol) there is a preeetty accompanyment to ma fic...i is so happy :D._**

_**and for quinzelharleen who has had a crappy weekend also and needs some cheering up!!**_

_**The smut is back peeps :D. gotta write some in lol...after all tis a smut fest this story aaannd don't want ppl suffering from withdrawal i've already gotten accused of causing heart attacks lol...tis not my fault i'm innocent i tell you!! **_

**_I have converted ma friend to this pairing lol...sheer determination pays off. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews :). _**

**_remember check pic out!! (still squeeing over it lol)_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

--SS--

Miranda stared down at the papers clasped in her hands, not absorbing a single word. Mind working over time trying to comprehend the conclusion she'd just come to.

Andrea.

It couldn't be. Of all the people Miranda had suspected Andrea hadn't even crossed her mind. She'd assumed it had been someone who idolised her, maybe someone whos inclinations she was unaware of. Even Emily had been higher up the list. At least the red headed assistant clearly kissed the ground she walked on, but Andrea. She didn't care, this was a job, a stepping stone and Miranda made her life a living hell.

She could see Andrea's dislike in her eyes every time she made an impossible request; and the smugness when she proved Miranda wrong. She hadn't forgotten the Harry Potter incident, Andrea's smile, so many words written in a single expression. The main message being 'I won.'. She'd beaten the devil that day.

Andrea didn't worship Miranda, and certainly wasn't attracted to her. Out of all the information Miranda had drawn from the outer office conversation that had floated into her room, one fact remained resolutely in her mind, Andrea was most definitely straight. She has a boyfriend for god sake. Or did she? Miranda hadn't heard his name mentioned since they returned from Paris, and come to think of it she was pretty certain his photo had vanished from Andrea's desk; probably buried in a draw, like her long lost husbands. But still boyfriend or no, Andrea obviously went for men so what was going on?

The girl wouldn't have gotten off spying on her. Shocked yes, turned on no. And the sound she'd heard, even through her orgasmic haze, was most definitely a cry of pleasure, a female coming at the sight of her.

Maybe she was wrong? Those marks could have come from anywhere. It was Andrea's reaction more than anything. What had made her jump like that. The girl was normally so controlled, no longer fearful of Miranda. She knew she could do her job and do it well, and handle pretty much anything Miranda chose to throw at her and yet today she'd seemed completely off her game.

Casting her mind back over the day Miranda noticed a pattern emerging. Behavioural traits that had seemed so unrelated she just took them for granted, forming excuses in her mind not noticing them for what they were. Avoidance. Andrea had been avoiding her all day, and the girl wouldn't do that without good reason.

Miranda stared into the outer office, unable to see Andrea but knowing she was near. What should she do? Question the girl? If she was wrong the embarrassment would be huge, but if she was right…what would she do if she was right? How would she know? It's not something anyone would willingly admit to.

She whipped her glasses off, fingers applying pressure to her nose, trying to ward of the approaching headache. She'd spent the whole day hunting when maybe the answer had been in front of her all along.

But then maybe not.

Sighing she cast her thoughts aside, forcing herself to focus, there was work to be done.

………………..

Finally the day came to close, Andy having hidden behind her desk for the rest of it, thankful Miranda hadn't requested her since the coffee incident, instead choosing to call Emily in. Maybe she just didn't want anymore coffee launched over her lap. Andy still lived in hope, casting off the idea about the marks in her hand. It could have been from anything. Miranda wouldn't form a final decision on a few grazes.

Would she?

She refused to wait to find out. Gathering her stuff in record time, she ran out the office, ignoring Emily's calls after her. It was up to her to deliver the book this evening, sod the consequences, Andy wasn't walking into the lions lair. She valued her life.

………….

Miranda was leaving for the day; it was dark, the sun having long set. The weekend was approaching, her girls having headed over to their fathers for a visit. She was alone once again, nothing to go home to, so she'd had another late night at the office, this time however it was all work and no play.

Her heels clicked lightly on the foyer, feet slowing as she heard the mumbling of conversation, her name in amongst a mix of words causing her interest to prick up. She stopped, hidden from view round the corner, all the time scolding herself for eves dropping. If anyone caught her here, Miranda priestly listening in on a lowly guards night time chats, she shook her head, disgusted at herself. But her curiosity won all the same, ears listening intently, desperate for any information on the mystery spy.

'You should have seen her, she raced out here as though the building was on fire.'

'Who?'

'Andy? I saw her head up a few minutes earlier, poor girl must have forgotten something. She was dead on her feet. And then a short while later she raced out of here, carrying nothing than what she came with. Something had clearly put the wind up her skirt. I bet it she got burnt by the dragon lady.'

'What time was that?'

'Just after midnight, she'd left only a few hours earlier, it's what made me think she'd forgotten something. She came in early as well, this time leaving with a load of scarves, something obviously made her forget what she came for.'

'Didn't you warn her Miranda was still in the building.'

'I thought she knew.'

'Obviously not, I wonder what got her so flustered.'

'I guess we'll never know. Poor girl.'

They guards chuckled, the noises floating further away, patrolling the other end of the building.

Miranda stood still, fingers clasped tightly around her glasses, her suspicions confirmed. It had been Andy, Andrea. The silly girl had come back for something. Miranda had wondered all day what had brought the girl back to the office when she'd seen her leave only hours before. It was the main hole in her argument, and now she knew. All the hours fit in perfectly, including Andrea's state when she fled from the building.

The young girl had watched her, seen her with her hands between her legs, and, much to Miranda's surprise; had fucked herself to the sight of it. Andrea clearly had some hidden secrets, and a lot more daring than even Miranda credited her for.

So many emotions crashed around, anger, intrigue, pride, lust. The last one causing the most problems, Miranda's body throbbing slightly at the image of her youngest assistant getting off on her. She'd seemed so innocent.

Miranda pulled herself together, pulling her coat tighter around her frame, trying to omit an external sense of ice. Not wishing anyone to view her so flustered. She had no idea what to do or how she felt about it.

She shook her head, removing all the sordid images from her mind. Andrea, holding herself up against her office door as she came hard against her hand.

Hurrying out the foyer, she darted into her car, Roy outside ready and waiting for the final journey of the day. She settled back into the leather, the thrum of the car vibrating around her. Eyes gazing out the window, lost in thought.

……………………

Andy had tried everything, her skin frozen to the bone after her second cold shower of the evening. This time last night she'd seen Miranda masturbating and she couldn't take her mind off it. Her body ached, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, unable to stop fidgeting and focus on the TV. Shivers kept thrumming through her, centring between her legs, soaking herself. She knew she'd be drench, body hungry, needing to be sated. She'd triggered an addiction; body rebelling against her crying out for more. Wanting Miranda. She knew she shouldn't, already on the edge at work, discovery almost imminent, unable to shy away from her attraction, the jittery nerves lighting up a guilty conscience. But she couldn't' help it, regardless of the worry, the panic, the guilt, her body didn't care…it just wanted more.

Throwing the remote down, she trundled into the kitchen, gazing fruitlessly around trying to find something to distract her mind, forcing herself to forget the editor in chief. Only a day ago the woman had been the bane of her life, and here she was invading it in a completely new manner, a lot more pleasurable but ten times more problematic.

With a sigh of frustration, Andy threw herself down on her bed, rolling over to fumble in her bed side draw, drawing out a dark ribbed piece of rubber. Her vibrator.

Andy glared at it, knowing she was inches away from giving in. Maybe she could imagine someone else, get herself off to any other image but her boss in throws of passion. She could do this. Delving into her mind she ruffled through a list of past fantasies but none seemed to excite her. A pair of blue eyes always floating on the surface screaming out for her to stare into them as she fucked herself into oblivion.

She flipped, forcing her bottoms down, flinging them over to the side, angry at herself. Her panties followed moments later, T-shit scrunched up under her breast. She switched the lights off, feeling less exposed in the dark, no one able to see her dirty secret. Watch as she got herself off on thoughts of a woman…the woman.

The vibrator was resting to her left; her right hand trailing a gentle path down over her stomach, the muscles tensing under her cool touch. She brushed over her brunet curls, a single line hovering above her clit. With a deep breath she slid her hand between her legs, hip bucking, grateful for the sensation, craving more, harder. She was dripping, her core burning against her fingers, swollen, desperate. She didn't want it gentle tonight, angry with herself and the woman who'd invaded her mind. She forced two fingers in, plunging rapidly, adding a third, stretching, pounding against the walls inside her, nails grazing up against all the pleasure points. Gritting her teeth she added a forth, crying out, the sting welcome; tainting the pleasure, making her body pay for its new found desire. She'd never felt so full, the tips of her fingers gliding through wet heat, the juices coating the inside of her thighs.

She wanted more. Her left hand grasped around the base of the vibrator clicking it on. It hummed, the noise always used to make her nervous, convinced someone would hear and know, but here and now she didn't care, lost in throws of passion hips rotating against her fingers fucking herself furiously. She brought the vibrator against her clit, twirling it around, imagining it to be Miranda's mouth. The woman's fingers buried deep inside her, drawing her clit between her lips, humming with pleasure.

Andy's noises where incomprehensible, unable to form full words, groaning in pleasure. An overload. With one final frantic thrust she came, body bursting apart at the seams, cum flooding between her legs coating her fingers, dripping down over her knuckles seeping into the sheets beneath her.

Her mouth was open, a silent scream of ecstasy. Eyes tight shut; icy blue ones darken with lust bursting before them. She slowed her hand, pumping gentle, pussy over sensitive and sore, the final jolts of pleasure ebbing through her joints.

She shivered, pulling her hand from herself, switching the vibrator off, which was buzzing aimlessly between her legs. She hadn't used it inside herself, wanting to use her hand, allowing her imagination to work its magic and make it Miranda's. Her body expanded, lungs absorbing air, muscles burning from the strain, the sent of sex lingering in the air, her essence floating around her.

She dragged the cover up, senses flooding back in, ashamed at herself for giving in. How long she lied there she didn't know, thighs getting sticky, the cover beneath her damp and cold against her skin.

She was too tired to move, her body over exerted, finally her eyes slipped shut, a fitful and disturbed sleep, mind no longer able to escape Miranda even in her dreams. At least she had two days too recuperate and sort her self out…two days before her actions might finally catch up with her.

--SS--

**_Please leave a review peeps...i love your comments :). I get excited every morning!! and its the height of my day which usually goes rapidly down hill from there sigh lol._**


	5. Voyeur 5

**NEXT!! here we go peeps lol. I apologise in advance for any heart attacks or death this one causes...i am innocent I tell you...you all read at your own risk lol!! I have finally finishd chapter 6 and shall need to find time to write chapter 7 sometime tomoro...otherwise i am going to run out with updates for you lol...and then i think...my life could be in danger from certain hungry readers lol. **

**Hope you enjoy and its as satisfying as the last four :)...the reviews so far have been wonderful...a big highlight in my day :). Sigh i should finally go and eat dinner lol...its almost 10 in the evening and I haven't eaten yet :s. been too busy writing lol. note to house fans if you read this: I am going to update my house fiction when i finish this fic I promise!! **

**okey doke...keep smiling everyone...be joy n merry and all that jazz lol.**

**hugs**

**Scarlett**

**p.s check out lee evans xl tour on youtube...its hilarious!! especially the bit on satelite navigation...i will try that technique some day lol!!**

**--SS--**

Voyeur 

She sat with the book in her lap, pen twirling between her fingers. She'd always told her girls off for nervous twitching, and here she was doing the same. A classic case of do as I say not as I do. But the girls weren't here, so Miranda was left to her thoughts. Ones which were taking a very unexpected turn.

She knew she should be angry; mind desperately searching for any source of outrage but there was none to be found. Anyone else and she would have fired them, found away to ensure that what they'd seen never got out, threatened everything they held dear. But not Andrea. She frowned, eyes casting out into space, hazed over in contemplation.

She'd failed to sleep last night, the covers twisting around her as she'd tossed and turned in frustration. The bed had seemed so big even though she hadn't shared it with Steven for the last few months of their marriage, barely even able to look at each other let alone sleep in the same room. She'd felt alone, the silence of the house eating at her; unable to close her eyes, heart hammering every time she did, shocked at the images that played before them.

Her body was pining to be touched. Andreas touch. The girl had unwittingly fired a flame inside Miranda, one she'd never know existed, or had chosen to ignore. Day in day out she looked at women, beautiful women of perfect proportions dressed in a variety of materials, jewels, posed in all manner of erotic positions, and she'd never felt a single stab of desire towards any of them. And yet here she was; squirming from the solid thud between her thighs as her thoughts fell on her intelligent assistant.

At first she'd thought she was ill, a hormonal imbalance, something triggering the wrong messages to her brain, increasing her libido, firing her desire towards forbidden fruit. But she'd found no disease that could cause that. She'd done the research herself, not wishing to alert Emily or Andrea to anything. Knowing they wouldn't ask with words but the curiosity would be flickering in their eyes.

So, she was now sat in her study, coming to the conclusion that for the first time in her life she desired a woman. She racked her brain for a viable explanation and could think of nothing but a single honest answer; Andrea had seen Miranda exposed, breaking apart in Paris and she hadn't judged. Andrea knew everything about her, predicted her every move, and had seen the worst she had to offer. The girl knew what to expect and had accepted that. Her desire had grown for Miranda over time, not an all out worship because of what she stood for but for herself as a woman. No one had ever done that, not even her husbands. They all loved the idea of having a successful woman on their arm, something to boast about, to further their careers, but not a single one had loved her for her…had they ever even known who she was…had they looked hard enough…had they wanted to?

Andrea had fought for her when no one else would have done. Racing through the streets of Paris to warn her, not aware that she was already knew another man was trying to screw her over. Andrea had stuck by her side through thick and thin. Accepting her crap and in some instances throwing it right back. The girl wasn't afraid to care, to let people in, her honesty and openness melting even her icy façade. She cared for the girl, deep down; she'd just never admitted the fact to herself. And last night had forced it all to the surface, a whirlwind clearing away all the walls she piled on her emotions leaving them raw exposed and easy to understand, even if at first she wasn't willing to.

She needed to face up to things and force Andrea to do the same. For once Miranda wanted to take a chance, let go a little. She'd done it once before, and had the best orgasm ever. She smiled, feeling freer, barriers falling one by one. It was Monday tomorrow, the perfect time to put her plan into action.

………………….

The shrill beep of the alarm clock rang out, invading her dreams, Andy's hand flying out, aiming for the snooze button. Her carelessness sent the machine clattering to the floor, the beep stubbornly crying out refusing to quiet. She sat up, sheets pooling around her waist, hands rubbing her eyes, sticky with sleep.

She was exhausted, last nights sleep fractured, broken with erotic images, nails racking over her skin, blue, silver, pale pink lips moaning and groaning her name. Her body was on edge, knowing she had to return to work, face the woman who'd started haunting her every moment. She brushed her hair from her face, casting a desperate glance around the room. It took her ages to gather her senses in the morning, mind weighing so heavy, clouded with tiredness, wanting nothing but to hit the pillow again and float away.

She forced herself onto her feet, stumbling over to her closet, drawing all the labels out, and hobbling into the bathroom. The warm water hammered over her skin, drawing her mind out of its lazy haze. Readying it for another day, plans, meetings, shoots all running through her head, making sure she knew where Miranda had to be at every given moment, and when and where she was required and what she needed to collect and deliver to whom.

Once she was ready, all of her note books buried in her bag, she hurried out the door, locking it behind her, sunlight already streaming down over the busy roads, cars hooting, trying to carve their own way through the busy streets.

She arrived on time, poised at her desk, Miranda's itinerary ready and waiting when the woman stormed through the doors. She didn't cast Andy a glance, swinging her coat onto Emily's desk, and clacking by in four inch heels.

Andy almost died, heart hammering as she took in Miranda's outfit. The same one she'd worn on that very night. The accessories were different, alterations to the outfit making it seem brand new, but Andy would remember the skirt from anywhere, the image firmly imprinted in her mind; and the shirt, Miranda's hand burrowed beneath it as she touched herself.

'Andrea?'

Miranda's voice rang out, light and innocent, no sign of the prominent death that was awaiting her. Andy was convinced she'd been outed; Miranda knew she had to, unless she was wearing it as a test, trying to catch anyone out. Shit!

Andy hurried forward, not wishing to give Miranda any more reasons to suspect her, forcing all images of her recent night time activities, her own hand forcing herself over the edge every night to thoughts and images of the woman now working away before her.

Miranda's hand flew out, head not looking up for her work. Andy flinched at the sudden movement; emotions jumpy and on edge. Miranda glared at her, eyes casting an angry glance upwards, falling on the paper currently clutched in Andy's hands like a life line. Andy started, placing the paper immediately in Miranda's hand, hiding the shudder snaking down her spine as their fingers brushed, the touch taking such an erotic turn, Miranda's eyes never leaving her own.

'That's all.'

Andy swallowed, whirling round, retreating back to her desk. Eyes wide, wondering, mind in turmoil not knowing what was going on. Shaking all worries aside, thankful she was still employed she buried herself in her work. Once completed she sighed in relief, knowing she had an errand to run, with a deep breath she mentioned to Emily where she was heading, relaxing as she wandered out the office, on a collection mission, one that would have her out the office for most of the day. Thank god.

……………..

The day passed in a flurry of colours; collecting a number of different outfits from a range of designer show rooms; each on trying to ladle more items on her than she could carry, the car becoming fuller with each stop. She darted back to Elias-Clark a few times, dropping off certain things, fulfilling certain duties, before darting back out again. Her interactions with Miranda were short if slightly unnerving, the woman watching her like a hawk her eyes never leaving Andy while she was in her office something unknown flickering behind her gaze, lips seeming to turn up in amusement as she watched Andy flounder before she dismissed her sending her away. They exchanged brief touches, something hidden in Miranda's glance every time their fingers collided, feral, hungry. It made Andy shiver every time she though of it, nerves on edge, desire thudding through her veins. It was hard to resist, body almost so high strung she almost considered dealing with herself in the Runway offices, but there was no way Emily would accept her absence from the desk, probably alerting Miranda, attracting unwanted attention to her actions. Not that she was in the office long enough…and she never had time outside, especially with Roy waiting on her every move. She needed to hurry home as soon as possible, cursing the fact lust was now controlling her everyday life. With a sigh of relief she returned to Elias-Clark the final stop of the day before she returned home.

She trundled up to the elevator, Roy helping her to carry the bags in, depositing them on the floor, wishing Andy luck with carrying them the rest of the way through Runway. It was dark, the red hue bleeding into the sky long since vanished under a black velvet carpet, her day having lasted longer than she planned. She held a fleeting hope that someone had manned the desk long enough for Emily to take a bathroom break in the last few hours. But it couldn't be helped, it wasn't her fault, she'd been sent on an errand and had come back with what was ordered.

She teetered the final distance, bags scratching into her skin. The office was empty, Emily having long departed, calls diverted to her mobile. Miranda's office door was closed, but the light was still on indicating she was still working…Andy had no need to disturb her. Although part of her fantasized about walking in there and pinning the woman down on her desk, acting out all manner of erotic acts, worshipping the woman's body, but it was never going to happen. With a sigh Andy quickly dropped the bags down, arms aching as she deposited them beside her desk. She rummaged through them withdrawing the one she required for tomorrow. Determined not to forget it this time she placed it prominently on her desk so when she hurried by on her way out she wouldn't forget. With everything in place she darted off to deliver the rest.

………….

The air stung against her skin as Andy wandered down to the subway. Stars clouded out in the night sky by light pollution, the city that never sleeps. She approached the barriers, weary of people. She'd been contemplating getting a taxi home all day, worried about damaging the clothes for tomorrow. The ones in the bag she'd gotten out earlier.

The one she didn't have with her now.

'Shit!' She hadn't thought about them till now, the crowds triggering her memory. She'd specifically placed them on her desk when she went to drop the rest off so she wouldn't forget. She cast her mind through her memories not understanding how she could have missed them, but thinking back could have sworn they weren't there when she returned. She'd been in such a rush to get home she hadn't thought. Mind relaxing when she believed it would have been impossible to leave them behind. She sighed, thankful that she hadn't gotten as far home as before, cursing her memory for being lax. She didn't want to return, knowing what happened last time, but she had a feeling Miranda wouldn't ever make the same mistake again, and she certainly wouldn't. She'd almost got caught last time; she was in no wish to push her luck.

Finally arriving back in the building just before midnight she scurried through runway, unable to stop her heart hammering memories of before flashing up with every beat. Entering the outer office she cast a desperate glance around, her bag no where in sight. Panicking, she searched her desk, Emily's, in the coat closest, everywhere she could think of. In a last desperate attempt she sneaked into Miranda's darkened office, the woman obviously gone. Relief flooded her veins when she saw the bag standing prominently on the editor's desk. Desperate to get out of the office as soon as possible, feeling uncomfortable and on edge she dived forward to gather it up, fumbling in her haste, grasp slipping, papers and objects clattering to the floor. Swearing Andy dove down, dragging them all into a neat pile, gaze falling on an open package at her feet.

'Oh...my...god.'

Her hands flew out snatching it up, everything else long forgotten, staring at the information printed on the outside.

_Security footage, outer office, Runway, 08/16/06_

'_SHIT'_

Andy pulled the CD out the envelope, head whirling round for the DVD player Andy knew Miranda had in her office; it was used it to view certain advertising footage or internalized designer videos of new clothing ranges. Hurrying forward, she pressed a frantic finger to the on button, hands shaking. Her eyes screamed as the harsh light of the screen burned into them, camera footage on, and as her eyes cleared, there she was.

The time was at the bottom of the screen, her face clear for all to see as she ducked behind her desk, snapping up, gaze flying round before approaching Miranda's office.

She hadn't thought; the shock of what she was seeing meant camera's never even entered her mind. Miranda must have requested this footage herself, the filming not usually watched unless they were required for something. Her eyes widened, blushing as she watched her hands fumble. It wasn't obvious what she was doing, the room too dark to tell completely, but she knew, and most likely so did Miranda when she'd watched the tape. How could she have been so stupid?

Andy watched, as her head fell forward, knuckles tensing on the doorframe as she came. Seconds after her body snapped up, twisting, the camera catching her face full on, flushed and fearful as she darted from the office. Suddenly the TV switched off, through no efforts of her own, Andy frowned.

Seconds later she felt hot breath on her ear, body tensing as the last voice she ever wanted to hear whispered in her ear.

'Enjoy the show?'

TBC

--SS--

**_DUN DUN DUN...oooooo how evil am I...but i value my life so...runs lol. shouts back please leave a review peeps :D. xxx_**


	6. Voyeur 6

**_Ok heres chapter 6...the beginnings of smut...almost lol! I have been banging my head against the table all day with this fic -glares at it-...I couldn't decide whether they would dive right in or not. But i chose a slow build up because I felt they would have to resolve certain things between them. As much as I want to write raunchy sex immediately lol. _**

**_The characterisation was impossible...I have been staring at the story for the last few hours and I think i'm finally happy with it...kind of. let me know what you think...good, bad or indifferent. Any huge complaints against the storyline or characterisation and I will re-write it. This fic has gotten too much of a positive response for me too ruin it now. _**

**_However due to my week getting a bit crazy and trying to help my mother pack for her upcomming holiday I may not be able to update until friday with the next chap...I want to get it perfect...no second hand fic writing!!_**

**_Anyway...back to happy days...just hot hard sex from here me thinks lol. but how to end it...hmmm??_**

**_Decisions..Decisions :) lol_**

**_Hope you like!!_**

**_Hugs_**

**_Scarlett_**

--SS--

**Voyeur (6/?)**

Andy's heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest, air turning to ice as she scrabbled to draw it into her lungs. This couldn't be happening. Miranda was poised right behind her breath blowing against her ear as she spoke. Andy's mind was in a whirl, too panicked to concentrate, trying to find a means of escape, Miranda's words washed over her, the tone a sound of danger to Andy's ears, her body flaring up, knowing the woman she'd so desperately wanted to touch over the past few days was standing barely an inch away, the heat emanating from her skin burning into her.

She wanted to run, it wasn't like Miranda would follow, the woman would never dream of chasing her especially in those heels. She took a deep breath, preparing to dart out.

'Don't even think about it.'

She felt Miranda's hand curl round her wrist, almost jumping at the direct contact, never having had Miranda's hands on her before, the longest contact they'd ever had being accidental brushes passing papers and such. She gasped when she felt Miranda's left hand come up, curling into her hair, tugging her head back. It collided with Miranda's shoulder, the woman now looking down at her.

'Where's all that bravery vanished to?' Her head flicked to the now blank TV screen.

Andy closed her eyes, Miranda's proximity pushing her control.

'Look at me.'

She swallowed, wishing she could ignore Miranda's demand, pretend this wasn't happening. Her control was wavering, a pulse already beginning to pound between her legs just from the editor's touch. Her head shook as Miranda tugged it once more, adamant to get Andy to follow her orders. 'Look…at...me'. She opened her eyes, mouth falling open in a silent gasp as she gazed directly into a sea of blue. 'It was you.'

It wasn't a question; it didn't have to be, Miranda knew, she'd seen all the evidence. The question was what was she going to do now?

'Did you think you'd get away with it?' Miranda's lips accidentally brushed over Andy's skin, making a little moan breaking out, the young girl unable to hide her desire any longer. The woman was weaving a spell round her, Andy never having been seduced so thoroughly from a single touch.

She saw Miranda's mouth twitch, as though hiding a smile. 'You want me Andrea?'

She was being tested, Miranda pushing her buttons, trying to force her hand. The woman was playing her. It was just something the editor would do, relishing in her power, abusing it. Anger flooded her veins, not wishing to be another one of Miranda's pawns.

'No,' her voice sounded hash to her own ears, rough but defiant.

'And yet you got off on watching me.' Miranda glared, obviously disliking Andrea's denial.

'Kind of hard to walk away when you offer it up like that.' She knew she was being nasty, lashing out a little, but if Miranda hadn't wanted to get caught she shouldn't have done it in the first place, and Andy wasn't another game for Miranda's amusement.

She heard a subtle growl, bubbling up from Miranda's chest, as a muscle in her cheek tensed. 'So I could have been anyone?'

Andy tilted her chin up, not trusting herself to answer knowing she wasn't a convincing liar. It couldn't have been anyone else, she'd fallen for Miranda and only her, any other woman and Andy would have walked away, it was everything about the woman holding onto her now that had her hooked, not just a sexual element, her emotions had burrowed much deeper.

'So watching anyone would turn you on, drive you to touch yourself.' Miranda pressed as her hand curled round Andy's neck, slipping beneath her chin, angling her head back making her feel vulnerable, neck arched and exposed. Andy licked her lips, eyes falling shut again, before snapping open at the sound of her name, 'Andrea?' harsh and questioning, the sound of her voice coating it in sugar.

It sounded so seductive, muscles seeming to melt, whole body just wanting to let go, soaking itself at the sound. She couldn't take this, being teased, it was beyond torture, she had to get away. Forcing all her anger forward, edging it with defiance, she'd lost her job already, she had nothing left to lose, Miranda could do her worst, but she wouldn't play with her in the process. Andy was determined to scrabble on the little element of pride she had left. With a sharp flick of her jaw she whipped her head back, snapping out of Miranda's hold. Voice echoing out, 'Stop playing with me.'

She went to walk away, twisting around, Miranda's grip having loosened. She'd almost broken free when Miranda's arm snatched out, attempting to tug her back, not willing to let her go. Andy jolted, trying to avoid capture, arm snatching away but not soon enough, the woman's fingers clamped round her wrist as Andy pulled the momentum causing Miranda to stumble forward, crashing into her. Their bodies collided, knocking Andy back. She wrapped her arms round Miranda trying to hold herself upright, everything else forgotten. She felt herself fall back, tumbling to the ground, crying out as the fell to the floor body crushed beneath the editor's, forcing the air from her.

Andy was panting for breath, her bruised lungs crying out in protest. Her mind caught up with her position, hands curled around Miranda's waist, the woman's hands pressing up against her chest. Her gaze snapped up, panicked, expecting a death threat to be burning in the editor's eyes. Her stomach choked on what she saw, clamping down, the look of lust. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else, eyes sparkling in the dark as they stared down at her, lips relaxed, parted slightly, breathing hard as her breasts brushed up against her own.

Her eyes dropped down, a blush spreading over her skin as her gaze fell upon the parting in Miranda's blouse, the material crunched up, giving up any modesty along the way, the black lace of her bra exposed from the pull of Andy's hands as she fell.

She whipped her fingers away from Miranda's body, startled, knowing having her hands on this woman was more than her life was worth. They flew up above her head, the perfect image of surrender. Miranda's gaze darted up to look at them, before meeting Andrea's eyes.

'You can touch me you know.'

Andy frowned, not knowing how to feel, or whether to trust. Miranda was well known for being unpredictable, but this was so way out of left field Andy was completely baffled. Was this a trap?

Miranda shifted, hips rubbing against Andy's, pleasurable pressure, body craving it, a shock shivering through her at the contact. She watched Miranda's arm rise, fingers curling round Andy's. Andy swallowed as the editor pulled her hand, sliding it back down, placing it around her waist, returning Andy's grip to the previous position, eyes always watching her, reading her reaction.

She looked back up, her confidence kicking in, the thought that Miranda actually might want this flaring up for the first time. It was a fact she'd never dreamed of considering. She took a deep breath, eyes flicking to her hands on Miranda once more, steeling herself to follow through with the plan that formed in her mind, 'That's not what I want. I don't want to touch you.'

Miranda frowned, not understanding, her expression faltering for a second, the cover of control cracking, 'wha-'

Andy reared up hand sliding up over Miranda's shoulders tangling in hair tugging her down to meet her in the middle, lips clashing together, warm, soft, supple.

…………………….

Miranda panicked.

This wasn't right, her control being snatched out of her hands. She'd been in power over Andrea, deciding her every move and she'd gone and thrown one in she'd never suspected. Miranda didn't kiss; she hadn't for a very long time at least. The blatant display of affection something that had never been high on her list. Her husbands hardly complained, their mouths kissing her body instead, making the motions before taking what they wanted, and Miranda hadn't thought anymore about it. She always felt a kiss was too open, too emotionally exposed, eyes closed, you let your guard down.

So Andrea kissing her hadn't even crossed her mind, not guessing the girl would have the gall to take what she wanted, she should have known better.

But the feeling was overwhelming, the absence of stubble grazing over her skin pleasure, lips working over her own, alien but tempting. Her gasp had granted Andrea access, her tongue slipping beyond Miranda's guard as though searching for her hidden secrets. As much as Miranda fought it her body wanted to give in, let herself drown within Andrea, relax for once in her life and live.

Her muscles melted one by one, resistance faltering as she melded her lips over Andrea's twirling them together, battling for possession. Fierce, powerful, determined. Andrea's fingers tightened in her hair, the sting tingling its way down her spine, her usual annoyance at her hair being touched not present. She didn't care; emotions ruling her, forcing her forward.

She jumped as her weight shifted, Andrea flipping them, rolling Miranda beneath her, weight pressing down, welcome pressure. She hated being pinned by her husbands, but Andrea was light and unthreatening. A beauty poised above her.

Their lips broke apart. A moan of protest breaking out; body starved of kissing for so long, she didn't want it to end. Her eyes opened, focusing on the image of Andrea above her, brunette curls tumbling over her shoulders, arms holding her up, hands resting either side of her head.

'I want you to want me to touch you.'

Miranda's eyes snapped open, staring up into Andy's, dark, almost black, moonlight dancing within them.

The young girl leant forward, intent on continuing their kiss, gasping in shock as Miranda's hand flew out halting her. She wriggled slightly, accidentally grazing her leg between Andy's legs, a jolt of pleasure firing from the point of contact making Andy buck. The woman's attention flickered to her for a second, taking in the reflex reaction, body on edge, desperate. Turning away, Andy watched as the woman graciously clamoured to her feet, steady, legs holding as she wandered over to the office door, hips swinging, skirt tight cupping her curves.

Andy forced her eyes up away from the image, confusion creasing her brow, feeling numb. Was she leaving, her plan having been to reel her in only to abandon her at the last moment? She didn't know what to do, wanting to fling herself after the woman and yet fear flooding back in.

She frowned when Miranda halted, her hand snapping out, slamming the door shut, the click echoing out in the silence as she twisted the lock. She whirled round, eyes falling on Andy, still seated on the floor, a subtle flick in the corner of her lips, eyes seeming predatory, almost playful, tongue flicking out to moisten her lips.

'Let's do it properly this time.'

TBC

--SS--

**_Was it ok?? :S I think this chap has finally driven out the last little bit of sanity I had left!! lol. theres only so long you can stare at something before you go completely nuts!! ...i am now in a league of my own in the world of fruit and nuttyness lol._**


	7. Voyeur 7

**_Ok here we go peeps...as promised for Friday night!! Smut is here lol. Be nice to me...this one was very stressful...i wasn't hapy with it...my poor onlineys have been going through hell cos of me lol. But i think i'm happy with it now...grits teeth. _**

**_I have had a very stressful day and am about to go out to get plastered hence the earlier than normal posting!! I will try and get up the next chap tomoro if not definitely Sunday. I will be darting in and out all day tomoro and at some point have to return to london...sigh crazy crazy. _**

**_This chap is just pure shagging...kinda thearaputic to write (and imagine lol). if only the things we wrote happened in the movies...i would sooo watch em more lol._**

**_Right hope you enjoy...I am a nervous wreck. but I give in and am just going to post it...as one of ma onlineys says i am my own worst critic!!_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_P.s at least the above message was my intention...however my friend came just as i was about to post and hence I now post it on ma return a wittle bit sozzled. hehehe_**

--SS--

**Voyeur (7/?)**

Andy smiled; rising from the ground hips swaying as she sauntered over to the editor. She halted inches away, taking in the image before her; the figment of her fantasies within her reach. Miranda's eyes sparkled, consumed with lust begging for her touch.

Andy continued her approached, crowding into the woman's space the predatory movement making Miranda step back, watching her apprehensively some of her earlier confidence gone, uncertain of Andy's intentions and what she was planning to do.

Closing the final few inches Andy pressed her body against Miranda's, curves melding together relishing in the little breath of air that passed from the woman's lips_,_ the contact causing her eyes to haze over. She felt a flash of heat as she watched Miranda's tongue snake out gliding hungrily over her lips leaving them glistening in its wake.

The young girl reached out, drawing her thumb delicately over Miranda's pout, silky beneath her touch; the contact making her fingers tingle. Miranda's breath hitched, eyes watching her, unmoving, remaining still content for the moment to just let her lead. She trailed a finger down over the editor's chin, grazing her neck before dipping into the open 'V' at her blouse, pausing.

She wanted to get closer.

Leaning forward she rested her nose against Miranda's, just staring into her eyes, unafraid. This woman wanted her, craved her touch. Their breaths mingled between them, _slow, bodies tense, desperate for release_.

The small distance vanished, both moving in together, patience pushed to the limit, bodies already on edge. Their lips brushed, heads twisting, heat flaring up between them. A groan rumbled deep in her throat. The kiss became frenzied, guided by passion. Miranda's arms flew up sinking into her hair, closer, tongues gliding together, gentleness replaced by need.

Andy's hands fumbled as they twisted in Miranda's blouse trying to slip the intricate little buttons open. It was frustrating, her patience already wearing thin. _Fuck this,_ giving up her fingers gathered the material into her fists tugging, the blouse ripping apart in her hands. She ignored the squeal of protest falling from Miranda's lips, muting it with a kiss. She knew she'd just destroyed over a thousand dollars worth of clothing…and she didn't care. She'd tear through any amount to get to the woman lying beneath.

Miranda's hands came up, pressing against Andy's chest, lips parting; breathless complaints falling from her lips, unable to ignore Andy's actions.

'You just-'

She was silenced within seconds. Andy's foot forced her legs apart, knee plunging between her thighs, grinding against her, smiling as the woman's head snapped back, crying out, body flexing at the shock of pleasure. She gasped as Andy's knee kept working, hips bucking against her will.

Andy forced her nerves away. Desperate to bring Miranda over the edge; she lowered her head, forgoing removing Miranda's bra, teeth sinking into the lace and tugging it down exposing the rosy pink nipple to her touch. She flicked her tongue out, grazing the tip over the stiffened bud before licking round it, teasing. Miranda's fingers flexed in her hair holding Andy against her, all control gone, overcome with desperation. Andy drew the nipple between her lips, sucking, ears listening to the Miranda's little moans.

Nerves still on edge Andy slid her shaking hands over Miranda's hips, slipping them beneath her skirt forcing it up the material rumpling around her wrists. She pulled her knee away, the groan from Miranda rumbling through her as she slid her hands between the editor's legs, gasping when she felt flesh; palm soaked in Miranda's juices no lace lying between them, nothing to separate Miranda's quim from her touch.

She stared at Miranda wide eyed as the woman gained some of her senses, returning Andy's gaze, still managing defiance and confidence even through a lust induced haze. She tilted her head, eyebrow rising in challenge waiting for Andy to comment. Andy frowned as she pulled away, head snapping down to eye her trousers. She hadn't felt the contact through them, just assuming there was satin or silk separating her from Miranda's body. They were soaked, Miranda's juices seeping into the material, a darkened patch from her passion; the woman must have drenched herself, the roughness of her trousers grinding against her sex for all that time.

Her whole body shivered, the thought of Miranda walking around her without any underwear on, pressed up against her when she'd caught her, pressing down on Andy when they'd fallen, her skirt the only thing hiding her modesty. She'd taken them off for a reason, planning, nothing was ever accidental with Miranda, control always a key.

Andy's eyes lifted, meeting Miranda's.

'You wanted this all along. The teasing, taunting. This was what you were aiming for.'

A smile flickered onto Miranda's face, confident, carnal desire dancing in her eyes. No need for answers. Andy knew, could read it in her expression, so satisfied and willing.

Andy didn't know how to feel, the panic and fear all for nothing. Miranda had taken her bag on purpose, set her up, already set on the fact she wanted to fuck her.

On instinct she rammed her hand between the woman's legs, catching her by surprise, not expecting the sudden contact. Her nails sunk into Andy's neck, teeth sinking into her lip as she jolted, hips rolling as Andy stroked through her heat. Her eyes went wide, shocked, the previous expression rapidly changing, ice blue burning into her, face flickering as she saw the anger in Andy's eyes realising how vulnerable she was for the first time.

Her confidence had been unwarranted, not thinking things through; how Andy would willingly fight her every step of the way, a battle of wills, and she was already at a disadvantage, body ready to explode, probably aching with need.

Miranda pursed her lips as Andy raked her fingers through her folds, resistance, not letting a sound leak out when Andy tickled the tips over her clit, teasing her with the promise of more.

She tilted her head; watching Miranda's eyelids flutter desperate to close, give into Andy's touch. She was so hot; the heat almost burning Andy's fingers her core on fire. Her pussy was swollen, so sensitive to Andy's touch. Finally, the fight ended Miranda's eyes snapping shut, surrender. But Andy wanted more, she wanted to make the woman break, lose the control she fought so hard to keep, force the smug look from her face.

She leant in pressing her lips over Miranda's hard, harsh contact, before pulling back. Eyes flicking down to her hand buried between the editor's thighs. She continued stroking, forcing Miranda's stance wider. Her hand began to glisten, lubrication covering her knuckles, massaging Miranda's pussy beneath her fingers. She increased her speed, her own body aching to be touched, quim throbbing in an almost constant pound. She cupped Miranda in her palm, grinding up against her clit, relishing when she felt moisture coat her hand, body soaking itself, wanting.

'You're so wet.'

Miranda's eyes flickered open, staring into hers, exposed. Andy leaned forward, resting her chin on her shoulder, breathing into her ear. All the planning, luring Andy here, seducing her. Miranda always got what she wanted, but Andy wanted to hear her admit it; admit she wanted Andy to fuck her.

'Is that what you want Miranda?' She dragged her fingers through her juices, gliding over her pussy with ease. Miranda's hips bucked, pressing her sex harder against Andy's hand. 'Do you want me?' She dragged her teeth over the editor's ear lobe, forcing a hiss from Miranda's lips. She lifted her other hand up catching the exposed nipple between her finger tips and twisting while mashing Miranda's clit with her thumb. 'I want to hear you say it.'

The editor snapped, Andy's fingers finally forcing through any denial or resistance. She caved.

'Yes!' breathless and desperate, the smug look vanishing forever. She'd realised Andy was in control, something Miranda never imagined. Her schemes always had her in the lead, everything on her say so. Not this time. She should have predicted better, Andy was a fighter, never giving in, she wasn't Miranda's pawn, something she could use and throw away when it was finally over and Andy would fuck her senseless for the audacity to assume otherwise.

'Really?' she was teasing, relishing in her power over this woman, for once the dominant party, Miranda literally melting beneath her hands.

'Yes…oh god yes.'

Triumph flooded through her, burning satisfaction; sating her anger only slightly. Miranda wanted her, admitted it to her own ears, unable to deny it when the action ended. She wanted Andy fingers deep inside, slipping through her wetness, bringing her over the edge.

'What do you want? You want me to make you cum?'

It was heady, a drug, the editor so exposed, wanton, grinding herself against Andy's hand, no longer controlled by her mind, emotions forcing her forward.

'Oh, yes, fuck…fuck me!'

Andy snapped, the word throwing her over the edge, vulgar, falling from Miranda's lips. She wouldn't have believed the editor ever used such words if she hadn't heard it with her owns ears. This was a different woman, free, passionate, hungry, begging for release. Her fingers thrust in deep, a cry bursting from Miranda's lips from the longed invasion, hands curling over Andy's shoulders holding herself up, legs spreading wider, accommodating Andy's hand plunging rapidly between them, filling her. Her juices flowed over Andy's fingers, coating her skin, the sent of sex lingering in the air wrapping around them. Sweat glistened over Miranda's skin, body burning up as Andy fucked her.

Her muscles where cramping but she couldn't feel the pain, intoxicated by the image before her; her boss half naked, a single breast exposed, skin flushed, skirt bunched up around her hips, head thrown back in ecstasy, pleasuring herself taking everything she wanted without care. This was the real Miranda Priestly, the side she tried so hard to hide, and Andy had literally fucked it out of her. Her movements became more erratic, Andy forcing a third finger inside, knuckle deep, she curled the digits up, searching,

'There, fuck right there.' Miranda clung on, so close to the edge. Andy thrust hard, hammering the perfect point, warmth flushing through her as she felt Miranda's muscles clamp down around her fingers, body convulsing in pleasure.

'Andrea!' Her name burst from Miranda, the loud shout swallowed by Andy's lips, tugging her into a kiss, trying to silence her cries, echoing out into the office, not wanting anyone else be alerted to their activities. Miranda was loud, cumming hard against her hand.

She felt her collapse, almost taking Andy with her, unable to hold herself up, body falling limp and exhausted but so thoroughly fucked. Gasping, lungs scrabbling for air her head snapped up, gazing in wonder into Andy's eyes, as though surprised at her orgasm. The look didn't last long, Miranda's head burrowing into Andy's shoulder as she came down from her high, trying in vain to slow her heartbeat; Andy could feel it hammering against her chest.

She waited, holding the woman up, body still pounding, un-sated, panties probably soaked covered in fluid, her juices still gushing from between her legs. She'd have to deal with herself later; Miranda had gotten what she wanted, mind probably already kicking back into action preparing to dismiss Andy from her office. She felt the woman come back to herself; body stiffening as she straightened; legs holding her up once more.

Andy's almost gave out a second later, words she never expected falling from Miranda's lips.

'Your turn.'

TBC

--SS--

**_Please review my lovelies and let me know if this was too you satisfaction or not...skips...ergh...nope...bed for me me thinks lol. I is sleeeepy!!_**


	8. Voyeur 8

**_OKay chap 8 as promised...i think its going to be 9 chaps long so the next one should be the last one :D. FINALLY lol...this was only meant to be a one shot when i began it a week or so ago!! Another very smutty chaper...hope it is too your liking. I have been lying on the sofa typing it up...cos i'm all ill n curled up!! _**

**_I think this one came out ok...i hope it did...i'm a little out of it!! The meds i'm on are making me feel aweful...combined with the infection and i'm like as dizzy as hell. But i promised i'd write...and I keep my promises...at least I try to as best i can :)._**

**_right...i'm going to curl back up and continue working on ma vid i think. Home alone tonight...bit freaky but ma sister n mum are in france (sigh i couldn't afford to go) and my brother is in Manchester. So its just little old me...and the mouse...he's called troy :D (yes it was me who named him) lol. typical bloody london he's become a common feature in the flat. _**

**_Right huggles and cupcakes :D (save one for troy!!)_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

--SS--

**Voyeur (8/?)**

She watched Andrea stutter, body halting not quite comprehending what she'd heard. Miranda couldn't believe the words had left her mouth. Her intentions hadn't been this intense, a bit of teasing maybe. She enjoyed the chase, preying on Andrea's emotions. She got off a little on watching the young girl squirm knowing she was within her claws, the power was heady, having control, and then it had been ripped from her hands.

She hadn't ever had anyone treat her the way Andrea had, pinning her against her will, backing her into a corner. It had consumed her, the shift of power. She'd never given in, her husbands and lovers unwilling to test her limits, always letting her guide. The control allowed her to keep her walls up, lovers never seeing her exposed or vulnerable. She'd always kept her face hidden, never looking directly into her husbands eyes, afraid of what they'd see, or what they wouldn't as the case may be. She'd never felt a connection and after a few years she stopped trying accepting it was the way she was, the ice queen, unable to feel.

Andrea had seen it all. Staring right into her eyes as she'd fucked her, goading her on, her words whispered in her ears making her body throb. She'd been possessed, her whole body melting under Andrea's touch, giving in, letting go, voice echoing out with pleasure. She'd never made a noise before, mouth sealed, experiencing nothing but discomfort; an empty invasion. Andrea had set her skin on fire, trailing her kisses over her chest, fingers thrusting between her legs, dragging her over the edge, her orgasm blowing her mind.

She'd broken her, her surprise had been exposed all her over her face when she'd gazed at the girl, legs collapsing beneath her, body finally letting go after all those years. She couldn't believe she'd come from Andrea's fumbling fingers. The girl hadn't know what she was doing, her shaking hands had given her away and yet when she'd touched Miranda it had been the most pleasure the editor had ever experience. Body relishing in having Andrea's hands on her; something never having felt so right. And she wanted to return the favour.

She never felt like she'd participated in her old lovers' pleasure, and she'd never wanted to. They all seemed to take what they wanted for themselves she just had to lay there, but wasn't required to participate, not really. Her actions had included no emotional input. This time she craved it, wanting to give the girl the same pleasure she'd given her. All her previous plans had fled, body craving Andrea's taste, wanting to see the girl give in. Andrea had got to see Miranda twice now, able to watch her vulnerability with an unclouded mind. Now it was her turn.

She let her gaze pass over the girl, sensing her reluctance. The discovery of her previous intention must have shaken the girl's trust a little. Miranda wasn't using her, had no intention of, her interest growing with every minute. She hadn't know she'd feel like this, her heart still hammering, body still hungry for more even after she'd been sated. She stepped forward, Andrea's head snapping up, all her earlier confidence gone, but she was still defiant, eyes narrowing, hunger burning within them tainted with distrust.

She put her hands on Andrea's hips, nudging slightly, forcing her backwards. She didn't want to seem too forceful no matter how much she just wanted to throw the girl against her desk and have her way. But then again; her mind had sparked up another idea, one which intrigued her greatly.

She drew the girl into her, caressing her lips with her own, Andrea's breathing still harsh, panting from her previous exertion. Miranda coxed her backwards, keeping her attention, kissing her deeply, taking back control but she felt the young girls resistance Andrea refusing to let go. Their lips parted, Miranda trailing her kisses over the young girl's cheeks, a chaste touch to the corner of her mouth.

'Trust me Andrea…please.'

……………………..

It was the please that did it. Andy had never heard to word fall from Miranda's lips before. Everything always demand of her never requested. But then again nothing like this had ever been required. Miranda went to kiss her again, fingers tightening on Andy's hips, a sign of her determination. Miranda may ask for Andy's participation but it didn't mean the woman wouldn't force it from her if she resisted. The editor knew of her desire, evidence of it displayed many times tonight. What having passed between them still vivid in her mind. Miranda's teeth sunk into her lip, the sting making her gasp, lips parting enough for Miranda to slip her tongue in, it grazed over her own, drawing a moan out from Andy's throat. She wanted this, she couldn't' deny it, the woman casting a spell over her, seducing her all over again determined to have her way.

Andy gave in, arms coming up, clinging to Miranda's shoulders as the woman forced her back further. Her head snapped back as her hips collided with the desk, body jarring back from the momentum. Miranda didn't stop kissing her for long, planting her lips over her own once more, passionate and frenzied, longing leaking through. Miranda wanted this as well. Who was Andy to deny her?

She jumped when Miranda's hands slipped to the front of her trousers, twisting the button apart with ease, zipper parting effortlessly beneath her hands. Andy's body throbbed, hips bucking, desperately wanting, she was already so close, the image of Miranda coming only moments ago making her muscles clench. God she'd give anything to cum, body aching.

Miranda's hand plunged down,

'Fuck.'

…………………

She was soaking, warm and wet against Miranda's palm. The small silk panel was drenched, body begging Miranda to stroke her, grind her hand up against her pussy, a single touch enough to make her cum. But Miranda wanted more. She tugged the girl's trousers down, tossing them over her shoulder onto the floor.

The young girl licked her lips, body tense, eyes pleading her, yearning to be touched. Miranda didn't disappoint, cupping Andy in her hand, heel massaging in circles, perfect pleasure against the young girls clit. Andrea's hand fell to the desk, fingers curling round the egde, flexing in resistance. Her grip tightened, hips beginning to undulate, crushing herself hard against Miranda's palm; grinding herself hard up against it. Her eyes slammed shut, so close, breathing shallow, Miranda could see she was about to cum, body on the verge of an orgasm.

She pulled away.

Andy cried out in frustration, the pain rumbling from deep within her. Her eyes snapped open, so many emotions flickering through. Anger, desperation, lust.

Miranda drowned in the darkened depths, emotions so open, pooling in her gaze. She curled her hands over Andrea's hips, shifting; a brief tug lifting the girl from the ground, forcing her up onto her desk. Her fingers slipped beneath the thin bands of elastic, tugging, the silken panties sliding them over Andrea's thighs before tossing them to the floor. Her hands fell on Andrea's knees, fingers tips tickling the skin feeling Andrea tense. She sunk her fingers in, curling her hand round the girls thighs gripping hard, wrenching them apart, her strength overriding Andrea's resistance. Her eyes darted down, Andrea's legs now spread, exposed to her hungry eyes, pussy swollen, glistening with desire.

The young girl twitched, her thoughts written over her face, feeling too exposed considering shying away from Miranda's eyes.

Her gaze snapped back to Andrea's face, daring her to go against her wishes, her hands holding her thighs where she wanted them. A few minutes passed before she leant forward grabbing Andrea's hand in her own. It moved with only slight hesitation, allowing Miranda's touch to guide it. Miranda knew what she wanted, sliding both their hands between Andrea' s parted legs curling her hand over the top forcing Andrea's fingers against her quim. Andrea's head tilted slightly, eyes hooded as she gazed down at the editor, curious as to her intentions the desire still sparkling in her eyes. She wanted this, all reluctance long gone, body bare and exposed, craving nothing but her.

Miranda retreated, pulling her hand own away, stepping back. She grasped the chair behind her, tugging it over, settling herself into it, legs crossed as she stared up at Andrea. She was level with the girl's hips, eyes able to look directly between her legs. Miranda rolled the chair forward, halting before entering the space between Andrea's thighs, hands coming to rest on her knees holding her open. She twisted her head, placing a tender kiss on the inside of Andrea's knee before looking up into her eyes.

'Touch yourself.'

…………………………..

Andy heart stopped, unable to comprehend the request. Miranda wanted to watch. The editor wanted to watch her finger fuck herself while she sat inches away. Andy swallowed, nerves tainted with excitement. She'd never masturbated in front of anyone before, not even Nate. Their sex had been pretty simple, nothing kinky or adventurous. Andy didn't realise until now how much something edgy could turn her on. Her body already got off on the fact she was poised on her bosses desk, legs spread in front of Miranda's eyes the woman's gaze burning into her.

Miranda smiled, feral, tinted with mischief, 'It's only fair after all.'

Andy knew she was right, the image of Miranda fucking herself flaring back up into her mind. Stilling her nerves she tentatively dipped her finger lower, liquid gathering on the tip, sticky, smearing it over her labia as she glided her hand over herself, touch unsure, heating herself up against her palm, eyes never leaving Miranda's face.

'Yes' Miranda's voice was deep, a whisper on the air, dancing over Andy's skin, the pleasure in her voice evident, making her shiver.

Andy stroked herself, the tips of her fingers gliding over her clit before dipping lower, teasing, body bucking against her hand. She lost herself in her touch, working herself into a frenzy, head falling back, as she moaned. Miranda was watching her, eyes lapping the image up. She could hear her breathing, senses heightened; the woman's warm breath brushing up against her knee.

'Is this what you did while watching me?' Miranda's voice whirled around her; a groan echoing out in answer to the question.

'Or did you do more? Show me?'

Her body pulsed, legs jerking in response. She angled two fingers, guiding them into her wetness, thrusting deep crying out at the sensation she'd longed for since Miranda's breath hit her ear hours before.

'Did you fuck yourself like this, fingers buried within you until you came?'

God, her body was on fire, fingers sliding in deep, gliding in and out with ease. Her juices coating her fingers, dripping down between her legs, coating the surface of Miranda's desk, making her slide. Her legs parted further, opening herself more to Miranda's eyes, reluctance long gone, relishing in being watched.

'Did you do it more than once? Head home after work all the nights after and finger yourself to thoughts of me?'

She couldn't answer, unable to draw enough breath. Miranda nipped at her, teeth digging into her skin. 'Did you?'

'Ergh…yes.' breathless, her vision blurred as she fucked herself harder, the speed of her fingers increasing as she drowned in pleasure.

She felt Miranda shift closer, the movement sinking into her senses, fingers slowing inside her before she allowed her head to come up. Their eyes met, Miranda's hands sliding over her thighs before pulling Andy's legs over her shoulders, forcing them as far apart as possible. Andy's eyes widened, shocked at what was about to happen. Miranda's tongue flicked out, the tip hitting the inside of Andy's leg, glistening, catching Andy's juices on the tip, taking her taste into her mouth. Her hands held onto Andy's hips, tugging her forward, ass almost of the edge of the desk, pussy an inch away from her face breathing in the sent of her arousal. Andy groaned as she abandoned herself, hand slipping from within her, fluid dripping onto the desk.

Her hips lurched when Miranda passed her tongue over her clit, taking her by surprise, massaging the bundle of nerves, shocks of pleasure pounding through her. Suddenly Miranda jerked her tongue forward, slipping down, thrusting it inside.

'Shit.' She ground her hips into the editor's face coating her lips in her essence as the woman fucked her with her mouth. Her tongue worked her over, diving in, slipping out, twisting, twirling, hard and soft. Each action different to the last. Andy's hands sunk into her hair, forcing her head against her sex, back arching as the pleasure became a constant pulse through her body. 'God..yes.' Miranda's nose was rubbing against her clit, the woman teeth grazing against her lips, stinging, making her burn. Her thighs were soaked, flexing around the editors ears as she rode her tongue. It wasn't practiced, Miranda's movements erratic, returning to the points that made her gasp. But it was better than anything she'd ever felt, having desired it for so long. Her throat was sore, voice croaking as she cried out. Miranda pinned her hips down, Andy fucking her face frantically, so close.

She snapped, heel flying off as her thighs flexed her orgasm firing through her nerves. Her cum covered the woman's face, Miranda's tongue still lapping, juices coating it as Andy hit her high. Her skin burned, vision darkening for a second, blood thrumming through her as her muscles fluttered inside, the final shocks shooting through her.

Her legs slapped to the table; arms almost giving way, the muscles weak, shaking as she forced herself back up. She almost came from the sight that met her. Miranda's tongue was snaking over her lips, face covered in cum, shining, a smug smile on her face, eyes dancing in delight.

She heard the editor hum as she licked as much as she could; taking her flavour willingly onto her tongue. 'Beautiful.'

Andy's senses slowly returned, minutes passing as her brain function fell back into place. Her eyes whirled around, taking in her clothes strewn over the floor. She bit her lip, unable to look back at Miranda knowing she'd just cum all over bosses face, blushing. She felt awkward. It was too soon to think about what was going on between them, all her fears falling back into place.

Suddenly she jumped, a noise echoing out from the outer office. Someone had just come in; the door hitting her bags as it had opened. She'd dropped them right by it earlier. She held her breath listening, gaze falling upon Miranda, the woman no longer looking at her, eyes shifting as her ears strained out to hear what was going on outside.

Shuffling, papers being shifted, probably someone searching for the spare schedule on hand; Andy always left one on her desk in case one was required immediately. She heard the rustle of her bags again, then silence. Miranda's head snapped round, staring at Andy, expression closed. They both knew how close they'd been to being caught. Andy shifted nervously, sliding from the desk, not looking back knowing she'd cover the surface in cum, the glass most likely shimmering from her essence. Miranda remained poised on the edge of her seat, gazing up at her for a few seconds before she stood, heels clicking over the floor as she wandered over the her bathroom vanishing inside.

Eyes flicking over the floor, Andy dived down to gather her clothes up. She couldn't' see her underwear, eyes searching frantically over the office. Giving up she threw her trousers on. She felt awkward now, hovering in the office, uncertain of whether she should stay or go. She didn't know what Miranda wanted; for once her knowledge of the woman failing her. She could almost predict Miranda's every move within a work capacity. But the woman she'd seen tonight wasn't the editor she knew. She just fucked a fiery passionate woman, a woman who was both wanton and willing something she never imagined Miranda would ever be. She took a deep breath, eyes darting to the desk. She was so confused, she needed time to think, get away, sort out her thoughts and get her head in gear, Miranda was messing with her mind. She didn't know how she felt, her emotions digging deeper. She stooped snatching her bag up, eyeing the bathroom door before darting out the office.

Her heart hammered, mind whirling as her heels clicked over the floor. She felt dazed at she entered the lift, uncertain she was doing the right thing but knowing she need to get away. She jumped as the door slammed shut, the noise signalling the sudden end to one of the craziest most passionate night of her life.

And she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

TBC

--SS--

**_Hope you enjoyed it :). I love writing these two lol. Please leave a review ppl...i'm feeling crappy and they cheer me up lots :). I need some smiles right now!! hugs xx_**


	9. Voyeur 9

**_NOT THE LAST CHAP!! nope...still got at least another one to go. This one came out much longer than expected and i'm not even half way through what i planned to write lol. It always seems smaller in my mind :)...but then as everyone tells me...my mind is small...with a crazy interest for shiney things :D...me loves shiney...and expensive lol. i was born to be rich...just gotta work out how now lol. _**

**_If only we got paid for posting...i'd be a millionare right now lol! Okey dokes...this chap has a bit of smut in too :) but its more going alone smut than Miranda and andy getting it on...don't worry its going to happen again though :D. dances. _**

**_Its up later than intended...missed a huge bit out and just had to sit and write it just now...my focus always goes just before bed...i'm sleepy!! thank you for all the reviews... :)...and the begging gifts and treats...although the death threats if i don't update leave something to be desired lol!!_**

**_right enjoy peeps...i am going to read Mirandy smut and go to bed me thinks...i am slowly working my way through the forum right from the beginning so I don't miss any good fics!!_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

--SS--

The following morning came too soon, clouds lying low in the sky as Andy nervously made her way to work. She'd thought about calling in sick, but she had a feeling her boss wouldn't buy it.

She was still confused, her heart fluttering every time she thought about what had passed between them. It had been the best sex she'd ever had, Miranda's mouth making her orgasm harder than ever. It had blown her mind, body seeming to short circuit in ecstasy. And then she'd fled. She'd felt on fire, her whole body burning up from everything churning within it. She couldn't face Miranda then, knowing she'd cum on her tongue only moments before.

Andy would have believed it to be a dream if she hadn't had bruises on her hips the following morning. The pressure from Miranda's hands holding her down as she'd bucked against her mouth.

The weather reflected her mood, shadowed, oppressive; unable to decide whether to rain or shine. She didn't know what to do, her heart wanting Miranda more but her mind ordering her to hold back. Miranda wasn't known for letting anyone in, everything calculated, organised to her advantage. But Andy had a feeling last night hadn't gone as planned. Miranda had let herself go, Andy taking control. She'd torn it from her, taken what she wanted, what she'd craved, bringing the editor to orgasm before her eyes.

But regardless of everything, no matter how much she dissected herself there would always be an unknown entity; Miranda. The woman's thoughts and feelings were the other half of the puzzle and Andy couldn't make up her mind without them. She had to know how the woman felt, what she wanted. But how? It wasn't like she could walk up in the middle of a work day and just ask whether it was a momentary lapse of sanity or if Miranda wanted more.

She sighed, it was going to be a long difficult day, one which she had no choice but to face, so with a heavy heart she swung through the doors of Elias-Clarke, clacking her way up to Runway and the woman who currently held her heart in her hands.

She breathed in relief when she walked in, Miranda wasn't there, the woman's desk absent, clear of all evidence of the previous night's activities. Andy didn't look into the inner office too long, eyes snapping away, ignoring the heat flaring into her cheeks. She darted behind her desk, organising the editor's schedule, and everything she required. Sparing a glanced at the clock, she hurried, hoping she wouldn't have to be within the office when Miranda arrived within the next hour. She didn't have to leave the building but she had certain errands to run between departments and there wasn't a better time to do them. Slamming the magazines on Emily's desk, a brief favour request falling from her lips, she rushed from the room, ignoring Emily's protests. She just couldn't face going into the office straight away, the memories too fresh, making her stomach churn. She couldn't believe she'd cum all over it the night before; that Miranda had let her, goaded her on, making her masturbate, juices soaking the surface in which she worked.

Andy shook her head, clearing the images, forcing her mind to focus on the job at hand. She finished everything in record time, all workers already in preparing for another day at the devils disposal. She was jumpy, so much energy flowing through her, her nerves like a caffeine drip, body almost shaking on edge, so tense.

She cautiously approached the office, head peering round the corner, noticing Miranda was still absent immediately. She stepped forward planning to hide behind her desk until the woman walked in, maybe dart into the little room off of it and get a drink or something. All plans were ripped from her as the glass door flew open, the editor striding in, eyes focused forward. She noticed the subtle glance towards her desk, frowning at her absence before turning to chuck her coat over Emily's desk, she froze. Her eyes darted to Andy ignoring Emily's arms outstretched ready to take her coat; raking them over her before tearing them away, expression blank, no indicator of any change in her thoughts, the relationship between them seeming the same as before.

It stung. She knew Miranda was a pro at hiding everything from everyone around her, but Andy couldn't shake the feeling of rejection. She'd been the one to leave, it had been her choice, and now it seemed Miranda hadn't been bothered and Andy wished she had. She been trying to deny her emotions, forcing herself to think it was just lust consuming her. The editor's power and control drawing her in, but Andy had never been one to fall for things like that, they were attractive but they never kept her attention for all the long. Her feelings for Miranda burned much deeper, wanting to give the woman pleasure regardless of her own, craving to here her happy, a rumble of laughter falling from her lips. Andy didn't just want sex, she wanted everything, wanted to know the woman Miranda kept hidden behind her walls, and it hurt to think she might never have the chance.

She pushed the feelings to the back of her mind as Miranda walked away choosing to hurry forward and dive behind her desk, thankful she was hidden from sight; the wall between her and the inner office her only shield and a welcome one at that.

Suddenly Miranda's voice rang out, requesting both Emily and herself. Voice as orderly as ever. Emily jumped to her feet, looking at Andy expectantly, before darting ahead entering the inner office. Andy hauled herself up, mouth dry, nervous. She didn't know if she could look Miranda in the face, the woman sat in the very place where it had all began, all her work spread out over the surface they'd been fucking on the night before.

She had to do this, it was her job. Miranda wouldn't let anything interfere with her work and Andy wouldn't either. She tossed her head back, hair flying over her shoulder as she strutted into the room, eluding at air of confidence.

The editor didn't look up, when she walked in. Eyes focused on the forms in front of her giving the girls no mind. Suddenly she spoke, the subtle whisper like a shout, the same voice that had been gasping in her ear only hours ago.

'Bring forward the twelve o'clock showing to eleven thirty, I have a meeting at eleven forty five in my office and I do not wish to be disturbed. I also want to speak with the designers of the last middle page spread it was totally unacceptable; I wish to see them within the meeting room at one to discuss other ideas, preferably some more original ones. The prints sent over from Calvin Clien, I want more, lots more, the options they've sent are unimaginative I can't work with them.'

Andy's eyes fell on the desk, the surface covered in papers, all of her essence cleared, most likely by Miranda's own hands. She swallowed, body twitching at the thought forcing her eyes away only to fall on Miranda. Her gaze trailed over the editor, poised so carelessly on her chair, seeming so focused, eyes never looking up barking orders at the both of them. Emily was furiously scribbling all the information down and Andy couldn't help but let her eyes wander, staring around the room, now seeming so innocent. The stories these walls would have to tell, their hot heated sex session when all the workers went home only one. She frowned when her eyes drifted over to the corner of the room, a tiny piece of material dangling from a lamp, so obviously out of place. She went to say something, intending to retrieve whatever it was, maybe return it to its rightful place, giving her an excuse to vanish from the office.

She choked on her words when her mind realised what it was.

Shit. Her brain stalled, eyes unable to believe what they were seeing, her underwear obviously on display in Miranda's office. She hadn't found them last night, not thinking when she'd fled. The editor obviously hadn't either, not knowing to look for them. A rope tightened round her chest in panic.

She cleared her throat, subtly trying to gain Miranda's attention, knowing it was an impossible feat. She had a feeling the woman wasn't looking up at her on purpose. While she usually focused on her work while ordering them around she usually accompanied her demands with a piercing stare after every few words, to drive home to urgency of each request and the painful consequences if her wishes weren't met. She did it louder ignoring the look Emily threw at her, the young girl frowning wondering what the fuck she was up to. She coughed and finally Miranda's head snapped up. Usually Andy would cower under the glare she was receiving, the expression of anger and distaste written over the editor's gaze.

'Do you need a drink Andrea?' her voice was icy, disinterested, her frosty demeanour echoing out. The first sign of any emotion fired at her, at least it was something. But Andy didn't have time to care, desperately trying to force Miranda to notice. She couldn't' say anything with Emily there but the last thing she needed was Miranda to have a meeting and another member of the office to find them. It was more than her life was worth.

'Um…no, no thank you.' Her eyes were darting to the object, trying to hint to Miranda to look in that direction. The editor frowned, obviously noticing Andy's eyes immediately. She continued with her orders, voice slowing, eyes trailing cautiously in the direction Andy was indicating, glare replaced with a frown of curiosity, tainted with apprehension. Andy knew the moment Miranda saw them, eyebrows flicking up in surprise, eyes quickly snapping back to Emily to ensure the girls gaze didn't drift. Her voice sped up, barking out the final orders, demanding people to be called and messages delivered before immediately dismissing them both.

Andy darted from the office, body on edge. The panties were just another trigger, throwing up teasing memories, the image of herself spread on the desk as Miranda fucked her flaring before her eyes. she'd barely been able to focus at the beginning of the conversation and had no idea what Miranda had requested within the first few minutes, her thoughts full, the chant 'I made her cum' running across her mind. Her body throbbed, angry for attention. She hadn't had anyone's hands on her in months until last night, and Miranda had triggered an addiction. God what she'd give to have the woman on her desk right now, lock the doors and just have her way with her, apologise for leaving last night without words, tongue buried between Miranda's thighs until she came. Andy soaked herself; shifting uncomfortably in her seat, knowing Miranda was only a few meters away, most likely collecting her panties from the lamp they'd tossed them over last night.

God, Andy couldn't cope with this, she couldn't focus, the words in front of her eyes blurring. Memories so vivid, remembering every moan Miranda'd made, every cry of pleasure every little admission of desire.

She had to get out of here, put some distance between them, her blood boiling, nerves alight sending shocks through her, pulses from the apex of her thighs, her skin over sensitive, rubbing together as she squirmed. God she needed to cum.

She jumped up, breathing heavy as she darted from the office, whirling round the corner diving into the ladies, thankful all the cubicles were empty, fingers fumbling as she dove within one, locking the door behind her.

She pressed her head up against the wall, cooling against her skin. Her body was drunk, begging for release her memories winding her up, setting her alight the more she tried to resist. She twisted, sitting down, legs unable to hold her up as she began to shake. It was like a drug, body craving a fix, one she wasn't able to take, the editor as untouchable as ever.

She had to sort herself out, at this rate she wouldn't be able to work at all. She yanked her skirt up, burrowing her hand between her legs, delving beneath the lace stroking her fingers frantically through her heat. She was already drenched, hand gliding over her pussy, twisting her clit before burying her fingers inside herself. She used her left hand to brace her body against the wall as she ground down against her palm, imagining Miranda's mouth on her again, the woman's head working between her thighs, tongue flicking over her clit, lapping at her juices. She was so close, remembering Miranda cleaning her face after the act, cum shimmering on her lips as she licked it off, moaning in pleasure at her flavour, she'd loved it. What would Miranda taste like, Andy's tongue fucking her, pussy grinding up against her face as the editor got off, cumming hard against her tongue. She remember Miranda's breasts, exposed as she'd fingered her, the older woman thrusting against her palm, wet, warm, crying out as she came. It had been such a beautiful sight, erotic. Andy twisted her fingers, adding a third, head falling forward, gasping, trying to keep the noises back, not wanting to alert anyone to her actions. The heel of her hand ground into her clit, the pressure shooting an overwhelming throb through her body, muscles rippling inside her clenching down around her fingers as she came, teeth sinking into her lip holding back a shout, pleasure expanding through her body.

She fell forward, chest heaving, gasping for air as her left hand grabbed a tissue, wiping her essence from her fingers. She shimmied her skirt down over her hips, legs weak shaking slightly as she hobbled forward. The throb had died down, body sated, for now.

The door clicked open and she stepped out, she rinsed her hands at the sink, sparing a glance at her watch.

Shit almost 15 minutes had passed, Emily would be wondering where she was having left no word as to where she was heading, nothing in her diary and she had no escuse to give. She had to hurry back. Checking her appearance in the mirror she frowned to see a red blemish marking her lip. She whipped out her lipstick, smearing it over her lips hurriedly hiding any evidence under the streak of colour, it wasn't a mark any one would immediately notice, but it was a symbol of her guilt, and she didn't want to attract any questions. Throwing it back in her pocket she darted out of the toilet, and collided straight into the side of someone.

She staggered, falling back against the door, hitting it hard, dazed. Her eyes flickered open, an apology forming on her lips, only to die before it bubbled out. Staring straight at her was Miranda; the woman holding herself up right, hand steadying herself against the wall beside her. Andy's eye whirled around, noticing the corridor was deserted, everyone else busy within their offices. Her gaze returned to Miranda, jumping when she saw her hand outstretched, a black piece of material dangling from one finger. The woman's eyes grazed over her, penetrating, a stare that made you think it saw all you secrets. She sniffed, breathing in deep before flicking her finger slightly, drawing Andy's attention back down to the conspicuous garment.

'These are yours I believe.'

Andy looked away, blushing as she snatched the silken panties from Miranda's outstretched finger. Miranda's hand shot forward wrapping round hers tugging her forward, whispering into her ear, 'I can smell you, you know.'

The words hit her like a knife, knowing Miranda knew her secret, everything she'd been up to moments before. Heart screaming to a halt in her chest, frozen; eyes wide as Miranda stepped back, expression blank, no sign of what she'd just said being anything sexual. 'After all, it's not a scent I'm likely to forget. Is it?' Her eyebrows flicked, expression changing subtle mischief dancing in her eyes as she teased.

'I think Emily is wondering where you are by the way.'

Andy swallowed, eyes flicking away for a second, eyeing the hall over Miranda's shoulder before flicking back. She nodded, words failing her, unable to form a sentence not knowing what to say. She turned slowly, fighting the instinct to run, wanting distance between them, burning from embarrassment at Miranda catching her out. Her boss knew she'd just gotten off the thoughts of her and there night together, and what made it worse was she found it amusing, was enjoying watching Andy squirm under her gaze, she wanted to flee and throw herself in the woman's arms at the same time. Miranda was an enigma, one which confused her greatly. Her feet padded against the ground, back burning knowing Miranda was watching her every move. Suddenly her voice rang out.

'Oh and Andrea!'

The young girl whirled on the spot, eyes falling back on Miranda, the woman's head tilted to the side, a smile flickering onto her lips.

'Bring the book tonight.'

With that she turned, clacking down the hall, hips swinging, hypnotising to Andy's eyes, the young girl unable to tear her attention away until the editor had vanished from her sight. Mouth dry, she felt sick, knowing she'd have to face her, alone and vulnerable in Miranda's territory.

And she had no idea what to expect.

--SS--

**_Sorry if there were any mistakes...i have read through it myself but non of my onlines were available to read it today and I don't have a beta atm. Thanks for reading and please review...I really do get a lot of happiness from them...i always wake up in a good mood :) and look forward to checking my e-mails in the morning!! xxx_**


	10. Voyeur 10

**_OMG...omg...its finally finished lol. yep peeps this is the last chapter of this fic...gasp. I can't believe it...this has to be a record for me lol...story finished within a few weeks amazing!! I'm sorry this chap wasn't posted yesterday...flipping was playing up and it wouldn't let me upload the document...sigh. but its all ok now :). yay!! _**

**_I'm half way through a new vid atm too...should b up by the end of this week!! hopefully...though i am working thursday and fri! money money...which i am in desperate need of atm. Oh if only I got paid to write smut lol...i would be one happy bunny!!_**

**_I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed my fiction :D. The reviews always make me smile...getting up early in the morning to check my e-mails lol. makes every day a happy one :D. And as for all the people who read this fic...i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! dances i had a lot of fun with my first Mirandy chapter fic!! was a lot of laughs to write :)._**

**_I might make a vid to go with it lol...after all it was a song that triggered the idea! _**

**_right...get ur popcorn out. time to read the last and final chap of voyeur sniff i think i'm gonna miss it! starts planning the sequal...i might do one...might...we shall see lol._**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

--SS--

Voyeur (10/?)

The door swung open silently, Andy's heart jumping inside her chest as she quietly snuck over the threshold. She had been thinking about this all day, fearful of what Miranda might do, if anything at all. She didn't know what to expect, the uncertainty setting her senses on alert. Emily had been getting crosser with her as the day went on, calling her name repeatedly before she snapped out of the daze she'd been in, her mind preoccupied, so many thoughts floating around within it.

Miranda had finished for the day, storming by, ignoring the both of them tearing her coat out of Emily's hands slinging it over her shoulder, a whirlwind leaving destruction in its wake.

She had stayed there for hours, surfing the web, flicking through magazines trying to distract her mind, thoughts on overdrive, the constant bubble making her feel like she was going mad. She couldn't control them, panic and fear coated in excitement. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to see Miranda again, have her moaning beneath her hands once more, but she didn't know if that was going to happen. For all she knew she was going to get fired, silenced once and for all, Miranda lashing out, punishing, making Andy pay for her loss of control.

Survival had kicked in over the last few hours before she arrived, making her mind up, her tactic being to hurry in and out in silence, if she took her shoes off she'd be completely silent when she entered the house, Miranda's ears not hearing anything to alert her to her presence, she could slip in and out and live to see another day, no matter how much her body wanted to stay, test the waters a little further, her mind ruled and it forced her to flee from the situation.

So here she was, feet bare, shoes dangling from her finger tips as she slipped in. She quickly placed the book on the table, eyes whirling down the hall to ensure she wasn't being watched. Her senses tingled, sensitive to any movement or sound. She winced when she opened the closet door, the hinges squeaking ever so slightly, booming out to her over alert ears. Pausing a few moments, she sighed in relief when no one approached

She hooked the dry cleaning up, making sure they were neatly in not wishing to have any complaints the following morning about creases or anything else she'd caused. The door shut with a subtle click, Andy whirling round ready to dash out the door.

'Running away again?'

She started, body spinning on the spot, almost slipping on the polished floor, hands flying out to steady herself as her frightened gaze landed on Miranda. The woman was sat on the stairs, a few meters up, out of Andy's sight line when she'd walked in. She'd been watching her, for how long she didn't know, maybe she'd been lying in wait, preparing to pounce. The woman was dressed in a silken dressing gown, the material gliding over her curves like liquid, legs crossed, exposed through the slit, feet bare, natural, and ever so sexy. Andy could stop the jolt firing up from between her legs, evidence of the desire she tried so hard to fight, she wanted this woman. She tore her eyes away, ashamed. How could she eye the woman up so blatantly, when she'd been running away from her only moments before, talk about mixed signals, she really couldn't make up her mind, all her thoughts and feelings clashing together, so confused. She looked up into the woman's face, swallowing as she stared into Miranda's eyes, cold, deep blue washing over her, eyebrow rising when they fell upon her heels held in her hand.

The young girl blushed, cheeks heated at her attempt to avoid the editor. The shoes made it clear she'd had no desire to be detected, trying to sneak in and out without alerting Miranda to her presence. She'd failed and felt like a fool for even trying.

She waited, apprehensive, not knowing what Miranda was going to say, preparing herself for the barbs she assumed were going to fly. Her hands clenched, shifting, skin starting to sweat. She couldn't handle it, the silence pressing in, chest clenching, breath shortening out, emotions making her sick.

Her hands clenched, fighting the instinct to run, for once allowing her body to take control, forcing herself to listen to her heart, muting the screams from her mind. She wanted this, she had so many questions unanswered and they were driving her mad. She had to know, one night stand or not, where Miranda was coming from and for once she hoped the woman would give her an honest answer. No games, no walls, no pretence, just them and what they wanted all laid out.

Wavering, her body swayed, slowly stepping forward, feet falling on the first step, finally making her way up behind the woman she wanted so badly and one she wished with all her heart felt the same.

She entered the study, the door ajar seeing the white of Miranda's robe vanish round the corner. Miranda was leant up against her desk, hips resting, arms on the polished surface holding her up.

The editor remained silent, staring at the floor, not even acknowledging her presence.

'Miranda?'

She didn't move when she spoke, 'Finally decided to face me then?' head looking up as she finished.

Andy stood there not knowing what to say, the tone in Miranda's voice deadly.

Silence lingered in the air, tension high, swirling around them. She hated the awkwardness knowing she had to say something. She took a deep breath 'Mira-'

'Sit' The woman cut her off, pushing herself up of the desk.

Andy frowned, unnerved, unwilling to be bossed around, the order making her a little angry. Miranda wasn't having any of it, eyes narrowing at her defiance, stepping forward, invading her personal space. Andy assumed she was trying to scare her, make her back down a test of resistance. What happened next was a shock, crying out as Miranda's hands came up, ramming into her chest making her topple backwards crash landing on the couch, staring up wide eyed as Miranda glared down at her, lips thins in displeasure. 'I said sit.'

Andy opened her mouth to say something, preparing to storm out, all nerves long gone. But Miranda spoke first.

'You left.'

Her heart stuttered at the sound, Miranda's voice seeming so vulnerable and hard at the same time.

'Why?'

Andy stared at the floor, thinking it over, planning her answer, wanting to give a reasonable one. But none seemed fair or understandable.

'Why Andrea?' her voice was harder, demanding an answer

'I don't know, I was confused.'

'Did you regret what happened?'

'yes, no, I don't know…I was just unnerved that you'd planned it all.'

'What happened wasn't what I'd planned. You didn't exactly stick to the script.'

'And that's my fault.' She was getting crosser, feeling backed into a corner all words being dragged out of her, things she had no desire to say, think or feel. Miranda refusing to understand she was a formidable woman and the fact that Andy was still coming to terms with fancying a female at all.

'I never said it was anyone fault it happened.'

'But it did and I didn't think you'd want me to hang around.'

'How would you know you never even asked me?'

'You never ask Miranda Priestly questions, remember.'

'But fucking hers alright? God the papers would love that line.'

'Miranda!'

'Did you think I was using you?'

'No, yes, I don't know.'

'You don't know a lot of things do you.'

'Look I'm sorry ok.'

Andy went to move not wishing to remain and argue any longer, she couldn't cope with Miranda's fury, the words tainted with anger, whispered like a knife. But she didn't get far, she'd barely even shifted when she had the whole of Miranda's weight barrelling into her, her arms were pinned above her head the woman's legs swung over her hips holding her down. 'You're not going anywhere, you left me once, its not happening again.'

Andy looked up into her eyes, the fire burning in them, determination tinted with pain. Miranda wanted her, didn't want to let her go, had been hurt by her and Andy wanted nothing but to make it up. All the anger dissipated, Andy realising Miranda was just as vulnerable as she was, emotions invested in this, maybe even more. She hadn't even thought about the papers, how much Miranda had risked that evening. Her whole life held in Andy's hands, and she'd left. She should never have left, and she'd never make the same mistake again, ever. She surged up, dragging the woman down on top of her, crushing together as she kissed her, pouring everything into it.

She kissed her way over her cheeks, tickling, brushing up against the older woman's ear.

'I'm so sorry Miranda.'

The woman's answer was to pull the young girl back to face her, crushing their lips together, hungry, tongues gliding together, evening forgotten as they lost themselves within each other. Both satisfied that this is what they wanted.

……..

The words were music to Miranda's ears, so honest and true. Miranda knew she meant it, the young girl finally realising that this meant something and how much of a chance she'd actually taken. She needed this, needed to hear Andrea calling her name, the girl writhing beneath her, lose all the poison that had just passed between them. The twins were out, the house empty of no one but themselves. Miranda was free to let go, to take what she wanted, and right now all she wanted was the young girl who was pinned beneath her.

She kissed her way down Andy's throat, lips caressing each inch of skin. Her hands slid down her arms over Andy's shoulders slipping beneath the straps of her top, drawing them down taking her bra with it, arms falling to her sides as Miranda tugged the garments down to her waist. She was naked from the middle up, breasts exposed, nipples pink against pearly flesh. Miranda lowered her head, sucking one into her mouth, massaging the hardened bud with her tongue, before biting down onto it. Her body craved the young girl but her distaste for being abandoned before still flooding through her. She'd make sure Andrea knew she was hers by the end of the evening.

The girl cried out in pain, nails sinking into Miranda's scalp. The woman ignored the sting, forcing her leg between Andrea's thighs, pushing them apart. Her hips fell between her parted legs, other hand slipping down between them, twisting her body, cupping Andrea's mound in her hand. She was impatient, no time to be gentle wanting to here the girl scream against her ear. Andy had gotten off today, she hadn't. Having had to sit at her desk knowing the one thing she craved was fleeing from her every few minutes. God when she'd cornered her coming out the bathroom, scent stinging her senses she'd almost pushed the girl back in, body so hungry for her touch.

Andy's hands slid over her thighs, gown slipping up pooling over her hips. Andy rubbed her palms over the back of her legs before caressing the lace covering her ass. Gasp as she held back a smile, 'You have your underwear on this time I see.'

Miranda's mouth curled, amused, knowing Andrea would never let that go. Her without underwear was definitely going to be an on going joke between them.

Her attention returned to her hand. She could feel the girl getting wet, hips starting to buck, juices seeping through the little line of lace. She tugged it aside, racking her fingers over her exposed pussy, slippery and warm. She brought her fingers up to her lips, Andrea's eyes watching the whole time as she wrapped her tongue round each digit, lapping them clean before sucking them between her lips, getting all of Andrea's flavour.

The girl's lips parted, panting up at her, eyes wide at the erotic image Miranda presented. The editor plunged her hand back down, lips clashing with Andrea's as she thrust her fingers inside swallowing her scream. The girl's hands came up frantically fumbling in her gown. Miranda pulled back, staring down at the girl's eyes, dark, lusting, consumed with passion as she struggled with the tie, pulling it apart, slipping the silk over her shoulders. Miranda had nothing but her underwear underneath, black lace. The girl's eyes drank her in, lips coming up placing a kiss in the centre of her breasts before grasping them in her hand's, squeezing, trailing her fingers teasingly over each one, finally coming to the centre, twisting the clasp, pulling the lace apart, licking her lips as Miranda's breast tumbled from the lace casing.

Miranda was still working her hand hard between the girl's legs, hand coated and sticky. She was on edge herself, no time for teasing, desperately wanting to make Andrea orgasm, watch the girl cum flushed with pleasure from her touch. Andrea's back arched, head thrown back, body up off the couch forcing herself harder against Miranda's hand as the woman added a third finger, Andrea's quim clutching them tightly, pulsing around them as she stretched. Fluid coated her thighs, dripping out with every retreat, the noises echoing out as she forced each finger deeper inside.

Miranda leant forward, lips grazing over her ear, loving the flushed look on Andrea's face. She forced the girls legs further apart, slinging one leg over Andrea's, grinding down against it, welcome pressure against her clit. She was panting, her warm breath blowing in Andrea's hair, thoughts flickering through her mind. Her chest hovered over Andrea's face, the girl lurching up, drawing a nipple between her lips, moaning, the vibrating making Miranda gasp.

'Do you know you're the first girl I ever fucked?'

Andrea moaned, fingers clutching Miranda's shoulders, muscles so tense, breasts crushed against her own.

'The only girl I've ever wanted.'

Andrea's hands, slid over her hips, cupping her ass pulling her harder against her knee, head colliding with hers as she jerked, Andrea's lips brushing up against her neck.

'And the only one who's ever made me scream as I came.'

Andrea whimpered, toes curling, body jerking as she came close. She sucked on her neck, the blemish burning onto her skin, red, a mark of her ownership, before returning to her ear.

'Your mine Andrea, all mine.'

Andrea's nails cut into her skin, gasping, voice dying on her as she came, Miranda's words making her muscles clench, a throaty rasp echoing out as she shuddered, body clamping down, soaking itself around Miranda's fingers. Her legs thrust up, hitting Miranda's clit hard, the final jolt sending the older woman over the edge with her, snapping up, hands gripping onto Andrea's tummy as she soaked herself, cumming over the girls thigh, juices mingling as they dripped down between Andrea's legs.

……………

She flopped, crashing down to the side, legs tangled together as they panted for breath. Andy was drifting off, the haze of her orgasm consuming her, body exhausted after a sleepless night worrying and all the arguments and emotions hammering through her in the last few hours. She closed her eyes, preparing to drift off before she was jerked awake, Miranda's leg crashing down over her hip drawing her in close. The editor's lips brushed up against her ear, smiling against her skin.

'Just making sure you don't go anywhere.'

Andy felt warmth bubble up inside her, Miranda's head burrowed against her neck, a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. The young girl couldn't remember when she'd been happier.

Turning, she grazed her lips over Miranda's temple before closing her eyes, a smile firmly fixed on her face. She knew there were going to be ups and downs, their relationship more complicated than most. She'd had no idea what was going to happen the day she darted back to the office almost a week ago, it was more than she could have ever imagined. It had been a roller coaster, but she had a feeling the ride had only just begun.

But, with Miranda lying in her arms, breathing echoing against her ear, Andy knew it would be worth it. She felt she could face anything.

And with a bubble of happiness in her heart, she finally let sleep claim her, Miranda's breathing lulling her into her dreams.

THE END!! (thank you everyone for reading :) !!)

--SS--

**_THANKS FOR READING peeps!! hands out cookies...I is very fond of this fic...and am bowled over by the response to it. so thanks to everyone...and I shall be planning my next project immediately lol. huggles to you all!! keep smiling :D SS xxx_**


End file.
